


The Gloves are Off

by empounce



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Custom Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Cyberpunk 2077, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empounce/pseuds/empounce
Summary: You grew up with V, running the streets, getting into trouble, watching out for each other. It wasn't too often you found someone you could trust, that would have your backs like each other - but when you meet Viktor Vektor, a boxer turned Ripperdoc, you start to question everything. It's been you and V for so long, the two of you against the world, would you even want that to change?*** Alternate, custom ending. Street kid V. Will have some spoilers for the game but the ending will be somewhat (drastically?) different. Female reader insert. ***
Relationships: Victor Vector/Reader, Viktor Vector/Reader, Viktor Vektor/Reader
Comments: 80
Kudos: 204





	1. Everyone's Favorite Ripperdoc

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate storyline! Au style set briefly before V goes on the mission to get the chip (Johnny), and following events as they unfold afterwards. There will be some spoilers but for the most part this will differ from the game and will definitely have a different ending. Slow build with major angst but will have a happy romantic ending -  
> **** I will try to tag individual chapters when there is heavy angst/grief/violence, so if you're sensitive to those please read the note sections at the beginning of chapters! ****  
> ALSO! I will be writing his name as Viktor Vektor, because Cyberpunk can't make up their mind in their own game I know there are different ways to spell it out there, but I'm sticking with this one since my hands automatically type it like that regardless. :)

V and you had been inseparable for as long as you can remember, growing up on the streets together, looking out for each other. No one else would have your backs, but you’d always have each other’s. That’s how Night City worked for kids like you, and as time went on, how it continued to work into your 20s.

Work got harder, pay got better, stakes higher… kinda got used to only being able to rely on each other. Didn’t need anyone else anyway, your little family of 2 was more than enough to keep you happy.

For a while anyway.

As you got older, you admittedly craved more, wanted out of the hard life, but didn’t wanna tuck tail and turn Corpo either… Unfortunately, there were little other options these days.

You and V had lucked out lately, running up a good rep with the local fixers, getting gigs done right, impressing the right folks. Made a name for yourselves, though, everyone knew you to be a package deal – you refused to do a job unless you both went together. Things were just easier that way, more reliable, less messy.

You knew each other’s habits, didn’t have to talk much to get the point across – perk of knowing each other so long, made jobs easier when a single glance across the room could convey so much to the other person without giving anything away to third parties.

One glance is all it would take.

You could read each other like a book.

Too well sometimes…

She started to see it, in both your eyes and your actions. You wanted out… wanted to find a slice of quiet life, whereas she wanted to be a legend in Night City. Sure, she wanted to share it with you, but only problem with that way, legends here are only made one way – going out in some kind of style or blaze of glory.

Wasn’t worth it, not in your eyes. A life well lived seemed more and more appealing, even at the age of 27. V, being 23, wasn’t too much younger, but still had her eyes set on what other people thought of her too much to see the value in ‘fading into the background’ as she liked to call it.

She’d all but scoff any time you’d bring it up.

Where she threw her Eddies towards new gear for new gigs, getting more wrapped up in the lifestyle, you put most of it aside, saving for the day when you could both get outta here and get away from it all.

You quit telling her your plans, knowing she didn’t approve or understand – not yet anyway. But… part of you yearned for someone to talk to about it, someone who got why you did it all, got why you wanted out.

V jumped at every gig because it was a chance to prove herself; you only kept it up because it was great money...

She breaks the code though, goes on a gig by herself… gets knocked around by the fuckin’ cops…

Worse than that, she gets involved with another merc: Jackie.

You’re livid when you find out, seething white hot with rage and boiling just under the surface of a calm demeanor plastered falsely across your features like a mask. But… with some time… Jackie expands your view, expands your family, becoming like the brother you never had – 3 musketeers and all that jazz.

He’s good people, starts working gigs with you and V, even bringing the 2 of you in on some of his own jobs, sharing the wealth, climbing the ladder of reputation even quicker working as a trio.

Things go smooth, you finally have someone to talk with, who seems to understand a bit more than V does. Jackie thinks about it too… getting out, settling down with Misty, living a quiet life where he knows for sure he’d be able to go home to her every night instead of finding himself dead in some dumpster.

He finally takes you to meet her one day, after all his talking about her; Misty this, Misty that. It makes you happy to see him like this, albeit a bit strange, watching him all domesticated and fluffy around her.

Part of you is admittedly jealous, you don’t see Jackie that way of course, but… jealous of what they have together. You can tell it’s genuine, unconditional, and something you know you’ll never have.

Somewhere deep down, you still craved that kind of companionship. Even if it’s a lost cause.

Still, it made you happy seeing someone you care about so happy.

Maybe one day… you’d be able to convince V to give up on the legend thing, make her see reason, then you’d both have the time to find someone.

Or maybe you’d both go out, guns blazing, like she talks about all the time.

Misty’s friendly, got an innocent vibe about her, a ‘clean aura’ as she would probably call it, being into that spiritual side of things. Nothing wrong with it, we all got our way of looking at things. Definitely a healthier way to view the world, that’s for sure.

Feels good being near her, reminds you to smile, to keep your chin up. You can see why Jackie loves her so much.

“Oh, I wanna introduce you to Vik,” she motions for you and V to wait, taking a few steps back towards the side door, “he should be done for the day, I’ll bring him up. Just wait one sec.”

She darts away, leaving Jackie to chuckle to himself as his eyes linger in the now empty doorway.

“She’s good for you,” you lean against the counter, placing your hands along the edge to hoist yourself up and sit, “glad one of us gets some real happiness around here.”

“C’mon,” he waves his hand vaguely, “don’t say that shit, you got all the potential in the world right at your feet, you’re in fucking Night City, you’re young, you’re racking up jobs left and right making a name for yourself. Both you,” he nods to V, smiling as she nods along, “you got different end goals, maybe, but we’re gonna make in this city. I’m tellin’ ya,” his grin broadens, “got a good feelin’ about today, somethin’ in the air just…” he takes a deep breath, “yeah, today’s got somethin’ special goin’ for it.”

You roll your eyes and arch your back, stretching your hands above your head to pop along your spine, the day having drawn on rather long already, but your current company was too enjoyable to ditch out early just to go flop down in bed.

Misty returns, a tall, solid brick wall of a man walking behind her, the warm smile on his face faltering slightly as his eyes land on you. You drop your arms, sitting more comfortably, the ache in your back gone after the stretch, suddenly acutely aware of how tired you must look and feeling oddly self-conscious about it.

He seems to snap out of… whatever was going on, his glasses a bit too dark to fully see his eyes, his smile returning as he playfully greets Jackie.

“Vik,” Misty motions between you and V, introducing you both.

“Good to meet ya,” he shakes V's hand first before taking a large step towards you, offering his hand.

It absolutely swallows yours, and you’re not exactly small. Standing at 5ft10 and with a decent bit of lean muscle yourself from your line of work, you weren’t used to feeling dwarfed by anyone, but this guy… his grip is gentle enough, but you can tell by his build, not to mention the little gold glove hanging at his neck, he’s definitely seen some action in his day. The tattoos of his sleeve give away boxer, if the rest hadn’t already, but you greet him warmly, trying to avoid staring at him too long.

His hand seems to linger, or maybe it’s just your imagination. His dark glasses blurring his eyes too much to fully see if he really just glanced to your lips or not.

The hell is wrong with you anyway?

Must be Jackie and Misty… their gooey, lovey, smitten energy has you craving someone for yourself.

Gotta snap out of it.

This guy surely looks at you like some punk kid. No way you’re remotely his type.

Even if he’s definitely yours…

He clears his throat and takes a step back, shoving one of his hands in his pocket, the other still outfitted with his surgical glove and equipment, which he motions with towards the back door, “ever need any work done, come to me, yeah?” he glances between you and V, “can’t have you two walking around with half-baked implants, lotta shitty work getting done by these hotshot illegal clinics.”

“We’ll keep you in mind, for sure,” you nod, meaning to sound grateful for his offer, though… admittedly… and somewhat unintentionally already wondering what his chest felt like if a few more of those buttons popped open. You’d definitely keep him in mind…

His head turns to you, grin broadening, “good, I’ll have to keep my ears open for you two, sure I’ll be hearing and seeing a lot of you around here.”

Misty hands him a to-go box, the delivery guy having just dropped off a large bag of food, “here ya go, Vik.”

“Ah,” he takes it gratefully, moving as if to walk back to his office, “thanks, good to meet you two,” he calls over his shoulder, almost having escaped, the view of his broad back with his shirt messily tucked into the waist of his jeans distracting you briefly before Misty calls after him.

“Don’t even think about it!” She leans around the corner, “Viktor do not make me come back there, you need to be more social, those old boxing videos will still be there when everyone leaves.”

He reenters the room, a crooked grin on his face as he apologetically nods, “yeah, yeah, force of habit that’s all, not tryin’a be rude.”

You all sit around the rather small folded out table, Vik somehow ending up next to you, his knee bumping yours as you scoot forward to open your own box of food.

He clears his throat and tries to move his leg, but you offer a short chuckle, “it’s fine, Vik. You’re a big guy at a small table, not gonna hold it against ya.”

He smirks in response, relaxing as his leg again brushes along yours.

You try to ignore it, knowing he didn’t have much choice, the table genuinely being too small for the amount of people trying to cram around it. The heat prickling along your cheeks pushing you to concentrate on your food instead, trying to ignore the fabric of his jeans on the bare skin of your leg.

Why, today of all days, did you wear shorts?

His arm brushes along yours as he reaches for a napkin, casting another apologetic glance your direction, met with a smile from you.

Fuck.

This man ****_has_**** to know what he’s doing.


	2. Chapter 2

** Vik POV: **

Misty practically drags me out into the front room, wanting to introduce me to Jackie’s new accomplices. Granted, I guess making nice is good for business, but I’m drained and just wanna relax with some good ‘ole classic fights, maybe conk out early and catch some shut eye before heading home.

Contrary to popular belief, I do actually have a home outside the clinic, just spend too much time here is all. Too much work to be done, usually too tired to drive home, end up sleepin’ here half the time.

I put on a smile though, knowin’ Misty has my best interest in mind. After all, she was right about Jackie, kinda gotten used to have that guy around, startin’ to like him even. These two might be the same deal, might grow to be family like he did – apparently, they already felt as close, so they must not be too bad.

Jackie had filled me in enough over the last few months to at least know their names, know they’re both young women, know they both run merc gigs just as serious as he does – if not more so, according to his description of the older of the two.

I round the corner to … quite a sight… my throat tightening, having to swallow thickly as my eyes trail up a beautiful, long set of legs sitting on my front counter, her back arched, hands stretched above her head as she lets out a sinfully sultry yawn.

_FUCK. ME._ I groan to myself, already feeling my heart lurch deep into my stomach.

She relaxes, sitting normal, her hands resting along the edge of the counter as she gives a warm, gorgeous smile.

_FUCK._

Is this how things are gonna be now? She’s young. TOO young.

Rather, I’m way too old to be thinkin’ about her this way. She’d probably sooner try to knock me out than accept any advances I could possibly make.

Not worth the trouble.

Fiery young one like this wouldn’t be into some old washed-up Ripper anyway.

Misty introduces them to me, but I already know their names, already know which one is which based on Jackie’s descriptions, all his stories matching pretty perfect. Though he did leave out the crucial detail of how absolutely fuckin’ drop dead gorgeous she is.

Maybe he didn’t see it. To be fair, he did seem to only have eyes for Misty.

But damn, Jackie. You could’ve warned me.

I shake hands with the younger one first, V as she likes to go by, trying to compose myself a bit before having to face the older again – up close could be dangerous.

Somehow, I manage to keep a calm smile, hoping it reads as friendly more than uncomfortable as I shake her hand. She doesn’t seem put off, so I must be doing well enough, keeping a level head so she doesn’t get a bad vibe off me. Hate to send the wrong message here.

Her smile broadens, her lips drawing my attention more than I’d care to admit, my chest tightening and throat going dry instantly.

_FUUuuUck._

I’m a goner. An absolute dead man.

I clear my throat and take a large step back, trying to put some space between me and her, shoving one hand in my pocket in embarrassment, the other still wearing my glove which I jerk a thumb back over my shoulder towards the office, “ever need any work done, come to me, yeah? Can’t have you two walking around with half-baked implants, lotta shitty work getting done by these hotshot illegal clinics.”

She chuckles, the sound like music to my ears. Goddamn… I’m not gonna fuckin’ make it…

“We’ll keep you in mind, for sure,” she nods and hops down off the counter, those long legs not just for show, giving her a good height and sending an unfortunate blush prickling along my cheeks.

She seems to notice my necklace, Jackie said they know how to fight, maybe I could show her a few things sometime? Maybe she’d be into learning a few-

_No._

_NOPE._

_Not safe thoughts. Don’t even go there._

I feel a slight smirk tug at my lips, might read as cocky, but I’m honestly just trying to fuckin’ snap myself outta whatever stroke I must be having, “good, I’ll have to keep my ears open for you two, sure I’ll be hearing and seeing a lot of you around here.”

Don’t have a clue how I got those words to come out right.

But I get lucky, delivery guy shows up, just in time, Misty bringing me a box of food, “here ya go, Vik.”

I take the opportunity, running back to the safety of my office, tail between my legs, “ah, thanks, good to meet you two,” I wave over my shoulder, hurrying to make my leave.

No such luck though.

Misty has none of it.

“Viktor! Don’t even think about it!” She leans around the corner, “Viktor do not make me come back there, you need to be more social, those old boxing videos will still be there when everyone leaves.”

I groan, shoulders slumping, reluctantly making my way back to the front. Each step feels heavier, my chest tightening further, heart throwing itself against my ribs like it wants to escape.

With a crooked grin, I somewhat sarcastically apologize, having been so close to safety only to be dragged back into the lion’s den, “yeah, yeah, force of habit that’s all, not tryin’a be rude.”

To make matters worse, I somehow end up sitting right next to the woman of the hour… at an all too small table.

My jaw clenches as her leg grazes mine. I’m wearing pants, so I don’t actually feel her skin, but the thought flushes my cheeks with heat – I can only hope no one notices.

I swallow thickly, needing to clear my throat as I attempt to make myself as small as possible.

She gives a short laugh, those lips turning up in a gentle grin my direction, “it’s fine, Vik. You’re a big guy at a small table, not gonna hold it against ya.”

I smile back, allowing my leg to relax, even though it bumps against hers. She’s right, it’s not necessarily something I can avoid at the moment. But I won’t admit how much I enjoy it, that’s for damn sure.

Reaching for a napkin only adds to the issue, my arm grazing against hers.

_FUCK why do we even have this goddamn tiny ass table???_

_I’m ordering a new one TONIGHT._

Though, as I glance over to apologize again, her coy grin makes me reconsider.

_Maybe this table isn’t so bad after all._


	3. Ink and Muscle

Not much to be said about the rest of the evening, a blush seeming permanently affixed to your face, cheeks hurting from smiling so much, damn near getting an ab workout from all the laughter – all thanks to none other than Mr. Vektor sitting next to you.

Sure, the others joke around, share some stories, make conversation, but you and Vik… somethin’ clicks there. Maybe it’s just in your head, maybe it’s not, maybe he sees you as some kid but not so much a punk as you’d assumed. Could be the start of a great friendship, which would make sense given that you’ll be hangin’ around more now that Jackie finally introduced you and V.

Gotta get your head on straight though, these hormones driving you crazy, puttin’ crazy thoughts in your head and threating to ruin a good thing. Don’t need to be burning any bridges like this, not when reliable people were so hard to come by as it is.

He’d probably be nice about it, turn you away all sweet like, saying he was ‘flattered’ or some shit to let you down easy, but at the end of the day you know it’s best to not even bark up that tree to begin with.

Somethin’ tells you Vik is a guy you wanna keep around, Ripperdoc or not, he seems like the type you want in your corner, and you don’t wanna ruin that by being stupid – especially not when you just met the man.

You try not to focus too much on how he seems more keen on talking to you than anyone else; try to ignore those crooked smirks of his cast your direction; try to push down the heat threatening to rise every time his deep laugh sounds at one of your dumb stories or corny jokes.

It’s probably not good how much you enjoy the attention, but damn does it feel good having someone make you feel this way…

Even if things just stay like this, this is a hell of a friendship to have.

You find your eyes lingering on his arm, the ink great quality of course but uh… other reasons may have been involved too, the hem of his shirt sleeve tight around his bicep, the vein there pushing out slightly and making your mouth go dry.

Knowing you can’t hide the staring, you opt to own it entirely, “don’t suppose you can tell me where you got your work done?” you motion to his arm, 100% certain he’d already noticed you looking even before you spoke up.

“Lookin’ to get some done yourself?”

“Yeah, been meaning to get this leg piece finished,” you motion down to your leg, unintentionally brushing it along his as you stretch it out beside the table pointing to a patch of skin left open along your knee, “been putting it off since that’s a really tender spot, but gotta fill it in at some point otherwise it just feels incomplete.”

He seems to appreciate your ink in return, studying the artwork a moment before clearing his throat and meeting your eyes again, “sorry to say the guy who did mine passed a few years back, but I think I know a few I could recommend whenever you’re ready to go under the needle again.”

“I’d really appreciate that,” you shift your leg back, bumping his again but he either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care, showing no reaction either way, “finding preem talent is hard these days, the guy I was going to decided to up and leave Night City. Not that I blame him, but don’t wanna go to just anyone new either.”

“I get that,” he nods, resting his elbows along the table and popping his knuckles before leaning forward a bit, “permanent changes to your body are something to take serious, too many people rush into it these days, don’t think about it enough, don’t do enough research, just want it on the cheap without considering consequences.”

“Exactly,” you find yourself leaning forward too, elbows maybe an inch from grazing against each other, “I love ink but too many people get it just for the sake of being covered, don’t plan out or think about the art of it. I’m sure it’s the same with implants? People wanting an upgrade without always understanding the long-term.”

“You’d be right on that,” he shakes his head, rolling his eyes somewhat before meeting yours again in a grin, “just the other day, had a guy come in wanting optics, right? Explained everything to him, showed him his options, got down to the paperwork which he signed immediately, but something just felt off so I kept askin’ if he understood there’s no going back after this. Sure, you can get some good optics, make ‘em look like your ‘ganic eyes, but you’ll have optics from now on – which comes with good and bad, just like any procedure.”

“What’d he say to that?”

“Seemed shocked,” he opens his hands, chuckling in slight disbelief, or maybe annoyance, “like I hadn’t just explained all this to him already.”

“No shit?” You can’t help but laugh, your cheeks certainly sore, but it feels good to smile this much anyway.

“I swear, can’t make this shit up.”

You nod to his arm, feeling a bit hesitant, but curiosity winning over all else, “mind if I have a closer look?”

“Sure,” he shrugs, scooting his chair a bit to turn so he can offer his arm.

Albeit somewhat awkward positioning, you find your hands immediately roaming his skin, tracing along the artwork. Neither of you mentions the small goosebumps prickling in the wake of your touch, though he does seem to watch rather intently.

His skin is so warm, firm to the touch, even though you could’ve guessed that already. You’re genuinely into seeing his ink, no doubt, but touching him… is a perk for sure.

Feeling a bit bold, you slide one hand up along his bicep, moving closer as if to inspect the face and background tattooed there. He seems to stiffen a bit, exhaling a little more audibly through his nose.

Maybe you’re making him uncomfortable, but you can’t help yourself, the thumb of your other hand trailing up underneath the hem of his sleeve to reveal a sliver more near his shoulder.

“Well,” you reluctantly remove your hands, “guess I’ve fondled you enough for one day, Vik, you can have your arm back now.”

You mean it jokingly, of course, a soft chuckle accompanying your words, but you notice the slight clench in his jaw and twitch of his brow.

This guy’s signals are all over the place.

It’s driving you nuts, but at the same time, it could just be your own hormones throwing false reads. Which is infinitely more likely.

Gotta snap out of it, quit feeling all over him like a horny schoolgirl before you do or say something really stupid.

He clear his throat and somewhat retracts his arm, though doesn’t resituate his chair, staying facing you, his back almost entirely to the others now as they seem oblivious, “so, what work do you have done so far?”

“Ink or chrome?”

He chuckles, his adams apple bobbing slightly and creating another flush along your cheeks, “either, but I guess ink since I’ll probably see all your upgrades when you come in.”

“Fair enough,” you smile, launching into showing him your visible ink, and trying to describe your… not so visible ink, without having to show him.

Nothing promiscuous necessarily, mostly along your back, curling slightly along the front of your hips where the bones somewhat protrude beneath the muscle, but would certainly require a state of undress… Not that you’d complain, feeling the sudden urge to show him anyway, wishing for him to trace along the designs as you had with his.

But, in the spirit of friendship, and of **_behaving_** … you just give a general description.

“Well, I’ll give you my contact info before you leave, send you over the recommendations I’ve got,” he leans his weight along one elbow on the table, stretching his legs out before him, even with having plenty of room in his current position he still manages to brush slightly against yours, “maybe I’ll hitch a ride with ya, been thinkin’ about getting a little somethin’ done for a while.”

“Yeah?” you unintentionally perk up, feeling a light smirk tug along your lips.

He returns it with one of his own and a gentle shrug, “if ya wouldn’t mind the company, that is.”

“That’d be great, actually. Hate getting inked alone, conversation always helps keep my mind off how much time I’m sitting there.”

You hadn’t even noticed V stand, nor when she hugs Misty and Jackie as if making ready to leave.

Her voice calling your name draws both yours and Vik’s attention though, V coming over to grip your shoulders playfully, “time to goooooo, gotta get some shut eye before the gig tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you roll your eyes, still reluctant to go on the job in the first place, “was nice meetin’ ya Vik, you too Misty.”

You stand and give Misty a hug as she comes over, followed quickly by Jackie who nearly breaks your spine as he picks you up – per usual.

Vik chuckles and runs a hand along the back of his neck as you exchange contact info, you extend a hand in thanks, meaning it to be a polite goodbye to someone you’d only just met, but he rolls his eyes and pulls you in for a side hug.

Intentional or not, you find yourself flush against him, hugging him in return with your arms up around his neck. You could swear he gives a slight squeeze before parting, again clearing his throat and tucking a thumb along his pant pocket, “just let me know when you decide to go, I’ll make sure I’ve got a clear schedule, yeah?”

You nod and take a mental note that he simply waves over your shoulder at V, barely breaking your eye contact even as you step back a few paces towards the door, “sure thing, doc. Be seein’ ya soon I’m sure,” you wave to Misty and Jackie, “great to meet you too Misty, keep our boy outta trouble for us, need him in full health tomorrow.”

“Will do,” her smile broadens, giving you a wink before glancing to Vik, something lurking behind her eyes that you can’t quite make out – you can see the wheels turning in her brain, but you’ll have to ask her about it later.

You turn to follow V out the door, yawning again with a big stretch as you remember just how tired you are, the ache setting in deep within your bones, “let’s go home, V.”


	4. Chapter 4

Job goes smooth, no thanks to V. Sometimes you wonder if she isn’t a lot younger than she realizes, in maturity if nothing else. She went in guns blazing as always, ruining any chance at making things easy via a stealthier route.

Granted, you went through a similar phase, so you can’t hold it against her for too long – can only hope she outgrows it before it gets her hurt, or killed.

You’ve had to save her ass on more than one occasion, becoming all too frequent an occurrence for your liking… You got no problem helping her, of course, but she almost seems to blindly throw herself into danger knowing someone will be there to catch her and clean up afterwards.

She needs some sense knocked into her, but you don’t want her to learn the hard way, not if she doesn’t have to. Still, somethin’s gotta change, for both of your sake.

Jackie had recommended a different gym for you to try out, knowing it to be your release, seeing it in your eyes the whole drive home that you needed to blow off some steam or else you might lash out at V. Being cooped up together at home would do no good for either of you, she needed a nap and you needed to exhaust yourself whether it be with weights or a punching bag.

Gigs were exhausting in their own way, but V had you wound tight, her incessant rambling about the next gig while having barely survived this one thanks to your quick reflexes coming to the rescue – yet again… it drove you up the wall the whole way home.

You practically flew out of the car, slamming the door shut behind you and darting up the stairs, taking them 2 at a time to your apartment. Jackie had laughed, knowing all too well your need to be alone as he talked with V, distracting her enough for you to duck out behind them, gym bag in hand.

A quick smile is all you have time to offer him, you’ll thank him properly later. Sometimes you think he knows you better than V does…

Or maybe V was just too close to the issue at hand, your disagreement on how to manage certain situations and vastly different end goals leading to these spats. You didn’t like arguing, preferring to wait until you cooled down before approaching things more civil, maybe you’ll feel up to talking to her later tonight. For now, she seems oblivious, and it’s probably best to keep it that way.

Jackie was right, the gym is pretty nice, more tailored to sparring than weightlifting, but it’s a good change of pace from your usual spot. New atmosphere does you good from time to time, mixing things up, keeping it fresh. Could turn out to be your new favorite based on first impression, but you’d know more by the end of your session.

You shoot a quick message to Jackie letting him know you’d found it, that you think he was right in telling you about it, then begin wrapping your hands. Just from glancing around briefly you can tell no one really seems the nosy type here, all keeping to their own workout rather than chatting for the sake of conversation – definitely your preference, you’d rather focus on the training than worry about some rando talking your ear off.

**Vik POV:**

“Hey Vik?” Misty leans around the corner, her weight along the doorframe, still half out of view, “you done for the day?”

“Yeah,” I nod over to her, glancing up only briefly before returning to tinkering with my glove, damn thing had been giving me problems all day today, “you can head out if you need to, I’ll lock up for the day.”

“Actually, I was thinking…” she shifts, taking a few steps in, revealing her other arm to be carrying my training bag which she drops on the table in front of me, “be good for you to get out, let off some steam, yeah?”

“Been a long day, Misty, don’t know if-“

“You’ve been overworking yourself, Vik,” she nudges my shoulder gently, “need to get outta this office, go do something you enjoy. Besides, Jackie found a new little gym he thinks you’ll enjoy. It’s right up the street.”

I sigh and unlatch the glove, slipping it off and setting it aside to reluctantly hold my hands up in defeat, “fine, I’ll go check it out, but don’t hang around finishing up paperwork alright? I’ll get that shit done tomorrow, you go home and enjoy yourself too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she smiles softly, crossing her arms as she watches me rummage through my bag, making sure I’ve got everything, “oh, by the way, he told the girls about it too.”

My chest tightens more than I’d like to admit, just the mention of her name making my stomach summersault. The fuck is wrong with me.

“Jackie said she just got there a few minutes ago, can probably catch her if you hurry,” her smile is too big, something behind those eyes of hers, always too knowing of everything goin’ on around her. Damn you Misty.

“Why’s that matter?”

“Oh, no reason,” she shrugs, still grinning, “just noticed you two getting along pretty well, thought you might see about training with her is all. Jackie says she’s pretty good.”

“Uh huh,” I narrow my eyes slightly, fiddling with the straps of my bag before shaking my head and shouldering it, waving a finger at her as I move towards the door, “don’t go tryin’ anything, Misty. Got enough to worry about around here without you tryin’a play at somethin’, hear me?”

She rolls her eyes, following me out the door to lock everything up, “don’t worry, Vik. I only got your best interest at heart, you should know that by now.”

“Yeah, doesn’t mean you aren’t up to somethin’ though,” I hold the outside door open for her, locking it after she passes through, giving her one last warning glance, “can feel something cookin’ in that brain of yours, don’t even think about it.”

She giggles and situates her backpack, glancing around her and taking a deep breath, “gotta slow down and enjoy life, Vik. See the beauty of what’s right in front of you, take a few chances, recognize the opportunities presenting themselves, ya know?”

I shake my head and move past her, patting her shoulder affectionately, “whatever you say, Misty. Lemme know you make it home safe, got it?”

“Will do, Vik. And tell her I said hi, yeah?”

I throw a thumbs up over my shoulder, then wave my hand as I continue on, following her directions to the little spot this gym is supposed to be at.

It’s easy enough to find, seems well put together. Decent little place, gotta say. Got a good vibe to it, everyone mindin’ their own business, no one seeming too caught up in pointless conversation, all seeming to be here to train – good vibe to have in a place like this.

I find the locker room and change clothes, feeling a bit odd out of my work attire, having been working so much lately. Strange, I used to live in a tank and shorts, feels good – hadn’t realized how long it had been since I was really able to just relax and get a good session in.

Maybe Misty was right. Might need to take a little more time for myself, get out and do things I enjoy again. The clinic is doing well enough, might be able to hire someone to help out with the paperwork. Misty does enough as it is, and I gotta start getting more sleep… I’ll talk to her about it tomorrow, get her to help look around, start some interviews maybe.

Walking out onto the floor feels great. I’d been tired just a few minutes ago, but now the world seems bright, fresh, alive… I feel a genuine smirk tug along my cheeks, getting to work wrapping my hands as I glance around.

_Fuck._

My eyes land on her almost instantly, my heart jumping up into my throat.

She’s not in anything revealing too much skin, a pair of those tight pants the girls wear these days that sit high on their waist, a generic sports bra, not too uncommon a sight. But damn… does it hug her curves and leave little to the imagination.

I can’t help but stare, using every ounce of will power in my body to tear my eyes from her figure, trying to look anywhere but directly at her. Unfortunately, that doesn’t seem to help, being that the gym is mostly filled with other men, all seeming to be equally distracted by her.

It’s not my place, don’t have any right, but I find myself getting jealous anyway. Maybe territorial would be a better word?

My jaw clenches watching one guy in particular size her up like a dog eyeing a steak left out in the open.

He steps forward, making his move, drawing her attention enough for her to pause what she’s doing and give him the opportunity to strike up conversation. She doesn’t seem interested, bringing the smirk back to my face.

_Good, now send him on his way._

I wait for him to tuck tail and retreat, but he doesn’t seem to take the hint. Can’t hear what they’re saying really, but I can tell she’s uncomfortable, getting agitated even. Guy just won’t leave her alone.

He steps in closer, grazing her arm with one of his hands like he’s admiring her ink there, but fucker is just clearly using it as an excuse. I can tell as much from here.

My jaw clenches again as I pop my knuckles, knowing it’s not my place but itching to rock this guy’s jaw. She’d probably be mad, seems the type that can handle herself.

But, I can’t help myself… my legs carrying me over even as I will myself to stay out of it.

“Hey,” I act surprised to see her, as if just now noticing her presence, pulling her in for a big hug and feeling her wrap her arms tight up around my neck, _fuck… the way she presses her body against mine just…. Goddamn…_ “didn’t know you were already here?”

“Yeah, just got back, figured I’d come check out the new place Jackie was on about,” she smiles broadly, both of us entirely ignoring the third wheel who seems entirely clueless, “you the one that showed him?”

“No, actually,” I shake my head, realizing one of my hands was still at her hip and one of her arms was still up along my chest, she must really want me to stay, get this guy to leave her alone, and I’m all too happy to oblige, “Misty told me about it, practically shoved me out the door, told me I work too hard. Can you believe that?”

“You?” she raises her brows, grin broadening, “a workaholic? Well, that’s just blasphemy.”

I feel a chuckle rumble in my chest, “that’s what I said!”

“So,” Mr. Third Wheel interrupts, stepping in closer, “gonna introduce me to your friend here?”

“Oh,” she stiffens a bit, her arm sliding up to hook along the back of my neck even though it means pressing the side of her body into mine, almost forcing me to rest my hand at the small of her back, “this is Vik, and uh…” she chews at her lip, making a show of forgetting the guy’s name as she points to him.

I bite back my smirk, arm moving further around her waist to grip her close, surely reading as possessive to the other guy as his eyes narrow at me.

“Max,” he grumbles, glancing between the two of us now, but still not retreating.

She rests her hand along my chest, surely able to feel my heart pounding. I can only hope she doesn’t read too much into it, we’re in a gym after all.

“Good to meet ya, Max,” I offer my free hand to him, which he seems reluctant to take, giving him a harder squeeze than was probably necessary as I shake it in introduction, “my girl here keepin’ outta trouble?”

“Oh, uh,” he pulls his hand back, flexing it slightly, maybe I squeezed a little too hard… “I was just offering a few pointers.”

“I appreciate that,” I smirk down at her before meeting his eyes again, “maybe you’ll keep an eye out for her if she’s ever here without me? Last gym we went to kicked us out when she broke some asshole’s jaw for tryin’a grope her.”

He stiffens and takes a subtle step back, “no shit? Well, uh, I’ll let you get back to it, I uh-“

“Good meeting ya, Max,” she smiles softly, still hanging around my neck until he walks outta view and sighing a breath of relief, “fuck. Thanks, Vik,” she untangles from me, leaving my side feeling cold and empty, “sorry to hang all over you like that, glad you caught on though, that guy was a fuckin’ creep.”

“Glad to help,” I rub a hand along the back of my head and clear my throat, trying to ignore how good her waist felt wrapped in my arms, “so, uh, since we’re both here. Maybe wanna train together?”

Her grin broadens, “sure you can’t read minds? I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

_Fuck if I could read minds this shit would be a lot easier…_

I chuckle and shake my head, “no, not sure I’d want that anyway, ‘specially not with how that guy was lookin’ at you.”

“Fair enough, guy was a weirdo for sure.”

“Sorry it took me so long to come over,” I motion over to one of the empty rings, walking along with her, “wasn’t sure if I’d be interrupting anything, hard to tell if you were into it or annoyed at first.”

She all but scoffs, her nose scrunching a bit making her even cuter, “hell no, even if he wasn’t a creep he’s a little too young for my taste.”

“Too young?” I feel my brow shoot up, casting a sideways glance as I hold the ropes for her to duck under, “seemed to be same age as you?”

“Exactly,” she shrugs, motioning her hand vaguely without looking back at me, “prefer ‘em a little older, tend to be a little less dumb that way. Life experience and all.”

_Fucking hell, why is she telling me she likes older men?_

_Is this a hint or am I just having a real stroke this time._

_Fuck, my heart feels like it’s gonna rip outta my chest at any second…_

“Really?” I watch her situate her gloves, waiting until she turns to face me to speak up again, “you don’t seem the type.”

Her cheeks flush pink, “the type to what, Vik? Prefer older men?”

I clear my throat uncomfortably and pull on my own gloves, using the opportunity to drop my eyes for a sec, “well, uh… yeah. That.”

She chuckles, sounding confident, like a little fuckin’ minx, drawing my eyes back to hers instantly and finding her smirking all casual like, “got a lot to learn about me then, doc.”

_FUCK. ME._

_Yeah, reading minds would come in really fucking handy right now._


	5. Chapter 5

Training with Vik is… something else. Granted, you really do enjoy the training itself, but having him so close, seeing him in that tank top all smiling and light on his feet – in his element.

Shit makes you weak in the knees…

“You’ve got the reach,” he compliments, “long arms and legs give you that advantage, but what about grappling? Close quarter stuff?”

You’re not sure how to take it other than the guy lookin’ out for ya, career like yours doesn’t come without getting into a few scuffles and fights. It’s fair for him to be curious, Jackie was too at first, until you kicked his ass in a sparring match before your first official gig together.

But with Vik… you might enjoy the proximity a little too much.

Still, it would be interesting, especially given what you know about his background – could show you a thing or two. In more ways than one… but it’s dangerous territory letting your mind wonder too much.

You give yourself a mental shake and respond in with a chuckle and light-hearted jest, “why don’t you ask Jackie how my hand-to-hand stacks up?”

“Oh?” He quirks a brow, tilting his head playfully, “soundin’ a little cocky there, might need to see for myself.”

“Against you? Probably won’t measure up quite the same,” you admit, earning a smirk from him as he motions for you to step forward, “but if you really want to, I’d be down for any pointers you might have.”

“Oh, I’m sure I can teach you a thing or two, if you’re willin’ to learn.”

Your mouth goes dry, grateful for the strenuous exercise hiding the blush growing along your cheeks, “long as I don’t have to call you boss or sensei or some weird shit.”

He lets out a short laugh, shaking his head and grinning broadly, “nah, think I’ll stick with Vik.”

You both square up, getting into starting position before he motions for you to try to take him down.

It starts off slow, as you’d expected, both feeling each other out – Vik getting the idea of your strengths and weaknesses before going into a full spar with you. Of course, having your hands all over him is certainly a perk…

“Good, good,” he nods, untangling from you and helping you to stand on your feet again, “not bad at all, few things I noticed but I’ll hold off til we cover a bit more to go over that. Now, I’m gonna come at you and see how you respond, got it?”

When things move to him seeing how you block or resituate from being grabbed, things get a bit more complicated…

But you still manage to stay civil, using this as a genuine learning opportunity to better your fight skills rather than allowing your hormonal ass inner self to ruin the moment.

“Great,” he claps his hands together, rubbing them with a smirk plastered on his face, “wanna try again, little more serious this time?”

You quirk a brow, feeling your own lips tug slightly at the edges, “how serious we talkin’, Vik?”

“Don’t wanna hurt each other,” he shrugs, “just see whatcha really got.”

“Bring it on, doc,” you ready yourself, getting in stance, “just keep in mind, you’re the one stuck fixin’ me up if things get too rough.”

He chuckles and motions for you to move whenever you’re ready.

His eyes seem so intense, studying you, waiting for the slightest change to react to.

He’s not an easy one to read, definitely got a lot more experience than you, but you were faster and could use that to your advantage.

You fake him out once and move around behind him, tapping the back of his head playfully as you dart out of arm’s reach.

“Funny,” he rolls his eyes, but the grin doesn’t leave his face, “c’mon, take it serious, I wanna see what ya got, kid.”

“Kid?” you scrunch your nose at the word, “oh, so that’s how this is gonna be?”

His grin broadens, hanging off his face like a cocky bastard knowing fully well what he’s doing, half chuckling as you shake your head.

You manage to catch him off guard, darting around him again and gripping around him, using your momentum to bring him to the ground, pinning him and going for a lock around his arm.

He’s surprised, you can tell that much, but he’s a lot stronger, prying you off before you get the real upper hand.

It goes on like that for a few minutes feels like, changing who has who pinned and who **_almost_** gets a lock on the other.

You’re both already pretty wore out though, both from the long day and from having been training before hand for quite some time as it is. Doesn’t take long for you to both be outta breath and slowing down.

Neither wanting to concede to the other.

Seeing your shot, you again use momentum to take him down and wrap yourself around him to grip his arm, pulling it back to get the lock. Just before you can intertwin your fingers to make it official, he twist around, putting his weight on you.

You move to scurry away, but he grips your leg and drags you to stay beneath him, grabbing and pinning your arms above your head easily.

Both of your breathing is labored, chests heaving, just staring at each other without seeming to fully realize your uh… current… positioning.

You can’t move, but you got no beef about it, figuring he was gonna beat you anyway and not being the sore loser type, “guess I still got a lot to learn.”

He gives a short laugh, smirking down at you, keeping your wrists pinned with his arms, his bodyweight preventing you from getting any leverage against him as your legs rest at either side of his waist, “got spunk, kid, and you’re not too shabby as it is. Stick around a bit and I’ll shape ya up, I’m sure.”

“Yeah,” you purse your lips sarcastically, shaking your head, “not feelin’ the whole ‘kid’ thing, Vik.”

“Oh?” one of his brows twitch, his eyes darting briefly to your lips as you grin up at him, “would you prefer ‘youngin’? Or maybe ‘doll’?”

You’re not genuinely angry, more playful than anything, but take the opportunity to teach him about underestimating you.

He relaxed his hands too much, let down his guard.

Gave you the opportunity to shift your feet up without him noticing, bending at the knees and readying yourself with a slight arch of your back.

In a split second you jerk your hands down and tuck one leg to press off, rolling with him and pinning him before he can make a single protest.

He lets out a soft breath of surprise when his back hits the mat, his hands reflexively going to your hips as you basically staddle him, leaning over him a bit more than intended with your own momentum and steadying yourself with an arm rested alongside his head. Your faces are… much closer than you planned.

His eyes move to your lips, brow raised either in confusion or shock – can’t really be sure which.

“Alright,” he breathes, half grinning, “won’t call you kid anymore, got it.”

** Vik POV: **

I finally pin her, sly little minx running circles around me the whole time almost got me in an arm lock, had me too distracted.

I hold her wrists above her head, keeping my weight on her so she can’t move, feelin’ a bit of a smirk turn up my cheeks when she says she’s still go a lot to learn.

“Got spunk, kid, and you’re not too shabby as it is,” her nose scrunches every time I call her kid, it’s cute, growing on me even. I know it annoys her but her reaction… I can’t help myself. “Stick around a bit and I’ll shape ya up, I’m sure.”

“Yeah,” she shakes her head, just as I figured, “not feelin’ the whole ‘kid’ thing, Vik.”

“Oh?” I can’t help but glance down to her lips, they’re so close, just lightly parted as she grins up at me, “would you prefer ‘youngin’? Or maybe ‘doll’?”

I can feel her shift, wriggling a little beneath me, but I enjoy it a lot more than I should already… best not to draw attention to it, even as her leg draws up along my side… takes every bit of self-control not to trail my hand down along her thigh and hitch it up around my waist.

 _FUCK. ME._ _I gotta quit with these thoughts._

I’m laying right on top of her for fuck’s sake I can’t risk getting all bothered right now…

But as she lightly arches into me… I swear my heart’s gonna explode…

Don’t have time to realize what’s happening even as my back meets the mat with a ‘thud’, damn near knocking the breath outta me. My hands gripping her waist instinctively as she basically straddles me, leanin’ over me with her lips turned up in the sexiest goddamn smirk I’ve seen in my life.

_Fuckin’ hell… I’m not gonna make it…_

Her face is so close… I can’t hep but tighten my grip on her hips, every ounce of my body wanting to pull her in for a kiss, take her right here right now regardless of who else is watching.

I try to think of anything else, **_LITERALLY ANYTHING ELSE_**. My hips aching to roll against hers, jaw clenching slightly before releasing an uneasy chuckle, “Alright, won’t call you kid anymore, got it.”

_Someone just end my suffering now._

Seeing her like this, on top of me, grinning broadly, out of breath and flush, a light glisten of sweat…

I shift beneath her, helping her off and taking a few steps away when I stand, needing space and fresh air.

“Think that’s enough for one day,” I run a hand back through my hair, swallowing thickly and looking anywhere but directly at her, “I’m getting’ too old for this.”

She chuckles, the sound going right to my chest and shooting warmth down my stomach, “sure thing, Vik. Maybe we can do this again sometime?”

“Sure thing,” I mirror her words, concentrating on getting’ the fuck outta here and back home for the coldest shower I can manage, “shoot me a message, let ya know when I’m free.”

I almost make it out, snagging my bag and deciding to head straight home rather than going back to the lockers to change first, but she stops me in my tracks when I turn around, pressing her body flush to mine in another one of her hugs, her arms sliding up around my neck.

My free arm automatically wraps around her waist, pulling along the small of her back to hug her tight before clearing my throat and tearing myself away, “well, uh, I’ll see ya around, yeah?”

“Thanks, Vik,” she doesn’t quite let me go, lifting on her tip-toes just a little to make up for our minor height difference to press a quick kiss to my cheek before sauntering off.

I’m left standing like a goddamn statue, frozen in place and struggling not to grab her arm and pull her back in for a real kiss.

Fuckin’ hell, why’d she have to go and do that…

I run a hand down over my face and shake myself, gripping the strap of my bag tighter and making my escape before anything else can happen.

Home, gotta get home.

Cold shower.

Hot meal.

Bed.

No more thinkin’ about this shit.

Just need some sleep and I’ll be able to shrug this shit off tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

You try to stay away from the clinic over the next 2 days, managing to find excuses to bail out any time Jackie or V mention swinging by, figuring you need some time to sort our your hormones and emotions – or whatever the hell was going on with you.

Honestly, all it does is make you miss Vik. Weird to admit, but you can’t quit thinkin’ about him…

The longer you go without seein’ him, the more you crave being around him, even just to chat and joke around.

Whether it’s fortunate, or unfortunate… you hadn’t quite decided yet, but fate opts to bring you together again for one reason or another.

Job being what it is, you find yourself in need of some quality implants; new cyberware to match the new level of gigs steadily flowing in.

V already had some done, wouldn’t quit raving about the quality and pushing you to hurry up to go get yours. Been running low on excuses, and time was counting down to when you’d really need them.

Going to someone else was out of the question for a variety of reasons, leaving you standing at the door to the clinic torn between feeling a bit annoyed at yourself and straight giddy that you’re about to see Vik again…

Kinda makes you curious though.

Wonderin’ what Vik thought of the time apart, if he’d mention it at all, if he’d noticed you staying away. Did he miss you? Did he think about you at all?

Doesn’t really matter, at the end of the day he’s a bit off limits, but it peaks your interest regardless. Makes your mind wonder, swirling with possibilities, playing out scenarios of what he may say when he comes out to see you perched along his counter visiting with Misty.

You’d scheduled the appointment, but made a point for Misty to keep it mysterious. Vik got no names all the time, didn’t ask too many questions so long as they paid and behaved themselves, so didn’t put up a fuss when she didn’t name exactly who his last client of the day is.

Oddly enough, she didn’t seem to question it either, just giving you a gentle grin like she already knew. Wouldn’t surprise you though, all that energy stuff she’s into sometimes turns out to be right on point, might be one of those situations.

Or maybe you’re not as subtle as you thought, might be sendin’ out signals all over the place without realizing it. Maybe Vik knows too, might be why he’s so nice – might be tryin’a let you down easy.

Doesn’t seem like it though, seems like a friendly enough guy, but also seems blunt and to the point like he’d sooner tell you than tip-toe around anyone’s feelings. Not to say he’d be rude about it, but you’re pretty sure he’d have set you straight already if he knew the thoughts you’d had about him…

Your chest tightens a bit as he walks around the corner, his gait faltering as he glances up to see you.

You’d swear there was a light pink flushing briefly across his cheeks, some hesitation as he walked forward before breaking out into a broad grin.

Sliding off the counter you meet him for a hug, you being the one to go in for the side hug this time, mostly seeing what he’d do, and being pleasantly surprised when he pulls you in by your waist for a flush full frontal like you usually would.

Feels good having his arms around you like this… squeezing you slightly, his warm body pressed so flush against your own.

“Where the hell you been, kid?”

You pull back, quirking a brow up at him to be met with his crooked smirk.

“Right, sorry,” he chuckles and parts from you, motioning for you to follow him back towards his office and operating room, “forgot about the whole kid thing. Gotta cut me some slack though, it’s been a while since I saw ya, got a foggy memory in my old age.”

“Gotta quit actin’ like you’re ancient, doc,” you give a short laugh as he casts a playful grin at you over his shoulder, holding the door open for you to walk inside before him, “really not that old.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbles, his tone staying playful though, liking to pretend he’s more of a grump than he really is, “go ahead and take a seat.”

He kicks his stool over toward the chair, motioning with one hand as you get yourself situated, “serious, doc, gonna make people think you’re actually an 80 year old with a good face-up or some shit.”

A chuckle parts his lips, creasing along the corners of his eyes as he shakes his head, “all ‘ganic sweetheart, got my own face, mean mug and all.”

“Like I said,” you lean back and try to ignore the flex of his arms as he hooks you up to his displays, reading your vitals, working overtime to keep your heartbeat and breath steady to avoid tripping the monitors, “not that old, doc.”

“Pretty sure I’m old enough to be your dad, sweetheart.”

“Not even close, how old do you think I am, Vik?” You quirk a brow, studying his face, waiting for any change in his features, hoping to get a read on him but struggling.

“Already know how old you are, got all your medical info, remember?” He taps something along the keyboard, shifting another screen into view, “got about 15 years on ya, sweetheart

His eyes don’t leave the screens, giving you a burst of confidence and allowing an admittedly bold comment to pass through your lips before you can stop it.

“That’s it?” you all but scoff, half chuckling, “shit, Vik, I’ve dated guys older than you.”

He stiffens briefly, eyes seeming to dart to you before he clears his throat, “so, what work we gettin’ today?”

** Vik POV: **

Misty doesn’t tell me who the last appointment of the day is, don’t ask though, not the first time it’s happened. Long as I get paid and no one tries anything fucked up, don’t really care what their real names are.

Gettin’ to be that time though.

Take a few steps out the door, walking up the hallway with my eyes cast down, tired from the day and ready to get this last client done and out on their way.

Feel my chest tighten, heart lurching into my throat at the sight of her sitting on my counter, not unlike the first time I saw her.

Been 2 goddamn days since I saw her last, started to think she was avoiding me. Even asked V how she was doin’, hoping to get some info without soundin’ too desperate or inappropriate. Think I managed to make it seem like regular small talk, but didn’t end up getting’ much out of it, just that she’d always have something else to do any time they mentioned heading down here.

Honestly, kinda took a hit to my pride, hard to admit even to myself that I missed her bein’ around already. Barely even know her, shouldn’t crave her bein’ around like this.

Can’t quit thinkin’ about that kiss on my cheek, the way she pinned me, the way her body arched into mine…

Even without all that, I honestly just miss having her around to talk to. Makes me feel young again, feels nice to get along with someone so well, just share stories and laugh without even tryin’ at it.

Never really had that before… not like this.

She slips off the counter and saunters over, giving me a side hug, which I’ll have none of, my arm snaking around her waist and pulling her flush in a tight hug as she’d usually do to me. She squeezes back though, another thing I missed… having her body up against mine, wrapped up in my arms like this.

“Where the hell you been, kid?” Can’t help the slight hurt behind my voice, but try to keep it light, playful even. She does her little nose scrunch again, still hating how I call her ‘kid’, but I’ll feign ignorance and pretend it was an accident, “right, right, forgot about the whole kid thing. Gotta cut me some slack though, it’s been a while since I saw ya, got a foggy memory in my old age.”

“Gotta quit actin’ like you’re ancient, doc,” she laughs, shaking her head when I glance over my shoulder to grin at her, “really not that old.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I roll my eyes and open the door for her, motioning to the chair further into the room, “go ahead and take a seat.”

I kick my stool over from the desk, getting the screens set up as she situates herself in the chair, stretching her long legs out before her and damn if she isn’t wearing fuckin’ shorts again… Like she knows what it does to me, how bad I wanna run my hands along her skin, feel those beautiful legs wrapped around my waist and-

_Fuck, gotta snap out of it. Can’t be getting’ all distracted, especially not in the operating room._

Luckily I can keep my eyes on the screen for a minute, get my mind back on track.

“Serious, doc,” she shifts, crossing her legs at the ankles, “gonna make people think you’re actually an 80 year old with a good face-up or some shit.”

Can’t help but laugh at that, shaking my head and tapping along to pull up vitals, “all ‘ganic sweetheart, got my own face, mean mug and all.”

“Like I said, not that old, doc.”

“Pretty sure I’m old enough to be your dad, sweetheart,” not sure where the ‘sweetheart’ bit is coming from, but she isn’t protesting and I kinda like the ring to it, makes me happy for some reason to know she’s lettin’ me call her that.

“Not even close, how old do you think I am, Vik?”

I can feel her eyes on me, but don’t wanna risk meeting them, still trying to focus on the simple task of getting all my screens connected, “Already know how old you are, got all your medical info, remember? Got about 15 years on ya, sweetheart

“That’s it?” she practically scoffs, giving me a short laugh and rolling her eyes, “shit, Vik, I’ve dated guys older than you.”

_Fuckin’ hell…_

Never thought I’d hear anything like that comin’ from her, especially not towards me. Granted, she told me she was into older men, but I figured she meant older like… 5? 6 years? 7 tops? Not older as in **_my_** fuckin’ age bracket.

Fuck if this didn’t complicate things…

As if I didn’t want her bad enough already.

Now I got some fucked sense of hope growing in my chest.

Is she droppin’ hints? Or just innocently tellin’ me about her life without realizing what it does to me…

Gotta change the subject so I clear my throat and try not to hold her gaze for too long, losing myself in those eyes of hers, “so, what work we gettin’ today?”


	7. Chapter 7

Vik installs your cyberware no problem, works in the upgrades where they’re necessary, his demeanor staying friendly even while having that professional air about him.

Oddly enough, seeing him work is… only making him more attractive.

In shape men are one thing, but intelligence … that’s a weak spot for sure. Vik here is both, wrapped up in one hell of a package, making it awfully distracting to have his hands wonder over your skin like this.

Takes a lot of know-how to be a Ripperdoc, like a surgeon and engineer put together. Can only imagine the stuff rattling around in that brain of his, though it’s probably not the best idea to think too much on it, still being hooked up to the heartrate monitor.

Don’t wanna risk making the thing go ballistic. Might freak Vik out.

Doesn’t help that he rolls his sleeves, the fabric tight around his arms, making the veins of his biceps pop and draw your attention while he swipes his hand along one of the screens.

“Shouldn’t take much longer,” he takes a seat on his stool and rolls to the other side of your chair, smiling at you before surveying his work, “still numb? Got any tingling goin’ on?”

“All good, doc.”

“Good,” he glances up to another screen, tapping along it briefly before meeting your eyes again, “did good kid, should heal up nice, just lemme know if you have any problems yeah? You’ve got my number.”

“Better watch it, Vik,” you warn, rolling your eyes playfully and seeing the edge of his lips twitch up in a knowing smirk, “tellin’ ya, that kid shit is gonna get you in trouble.”

He chuckles, the sound sending warmth flooding through your chest, almost making you lightheaded the way he looks at you, “is that so, sweetheart? Gonna have to go to the mats again?”

“Hey,” you point a finger his direction, emphasizing your words, “had you pinned at the end, can’t say that didn’t catch you off guard.”

“I pinned you first, sweetheart,” that slight upturned lip shifts to a full-on smirk, the smug bastard.

You feel the slight blush dance across your cheeks, remembering what it felt like to have his weight pinning you down, shifting right between your legs. Took everything just to keep yourself from wrapping them around his waist right then and there, definitely not something you wanna think too hard on right now.

“How ‘bout this,” he scoots closer, his arms resting along his knees as he leans forward, smirk still dangling half cocky along the edge of his mouth, “I’ll stop callin’ you kid when you start showin’ up regular for some training sessions, yeah?”

You tilt your head, eyes narrowing briefly but the grin never leaves your face, “sounds like both of those things are in my favor Vik, what you gettin’ out of it?”

“Misty’s on me about getting outta the office more,” he waves his hand dismissively at first, but then shakes his head with a low chuckle, “she’s right though, as always, and I enjoyed hittin’ the gym the other day. Might do us both some good, give me a schedule for some down time and get you trained up so you don’t end up on my table for a different reason.”

“Dr. Vektor, are you saying you enjoy my company?” You feign a shocked expression, barely holding back the laughter behind it.

He gives another chuckle of his own, his brow twitching briefly before he shakes his head, “might be sayin’ that, but if you tell anyone I’ll deny it.”

“Well, of course,” you motion vaguely, “I’d expect the same consideration in return.”

“Oh really?” his smirk broadens again, “kid like you not wantin’ to be seen enjoying the company of an old Ripper huh?”

“Watch yourself,” you can’t help the playful tone, desperately working to keep from shifting to full on flirtation, torn between staying well behaved and pushing your limits… seeing what kind of reaction you could stir from him…

Maybe a little wouldn’t hurt…

Just to see.

Just to push his buttons a little.

You shift to sit up, the procedure being done by now, turning in the seat so that your legs lightly brush along his arm.

His reaction is honestly better than you’d hoped, but may have been a mistake all the same, the heat it sends running down your stomach leaving your chest tight… thankful the monitors weren’t showing your vitals anymore.

His cheeks flush briefly, his gaze lingering along your form before seeming to reluctantly tear away as he glances the other direction, standing from his stool and kicking it across the room as if getting ready to follow suit in retreat.

You smile up at him, catching his attention before he can step away, “thanks doc, really do appreciate it.”

“Uh, yeah,” he runs a hand along the back of his neck, holding it there as he smiles down at you in return, nearly killing you with those forearm veins, instantly jealous of his hand and wanting to run your own up along the back of his hair, “no problem, sweetheart. Like I said, anything feels off, anything at all, you’ve got my number.”

The bold side of you takes charge, your inner flirt coming out to play whether you like it or not as you grab his other arm, gently inspecting the veining surrounding several sets of holes set in trios, “doesn’t this hurt? Like a lot?”

Holding his arm like this is clearly a bit uncomfortable… meaning he has two options… 1: he could pull away from you, maybe continue conversation maybe not. 2: he could step closer and let you keep tracing over the bruised skin.

Can’t quite say if it’s better or worse with the decision he makes, but he chooses option #2, opting to step in closer to lean alongside the chair, his body so close you can almost feel the heat radiating off him.

“Used to it by now,” he shrugs, his eyes shifting to your face as you flatten your hand out along his skin.

You were trying to be gentle but couldn’t help yourself… might’ve gotten a little too handsy… little too overboard with the fondling…

He flinches slightly, drawing your attention up to his face as you withdraw your hands hastily, “shit, Vik, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” he shakes his head, smiling warmly down at you and nudging you slightly, “can’t hurt me, promise. Just tickled a bit.”

You don’t buy it, not for a second, feeling guilty for letting your hormones get the best of you – still feeling them push you further…

You slide off the seat and wrap your arms up around his neck, your body flush against his even before he squeezes you tight around your waist. Meant to get ready to go, to say goodbye, but he’s so warm, and even after dealing with clients all day still manages to smell fucking amazing.

Need to leave. Can’t behave that’s for damn sure, so at least need to get outta here before you do something really stupid.

The way this man makes you feel is ridiculous… driving you crazy without even doing anything for fuck’s sake.

You kiss his cheek, swearing you can feel his grip on you tighten before you move to pull away.

His hands don’t leave your waist though, keeping you in place as you lean back to quirk a questioning brow, your hands sliding down to rest along his chest, one having unintentionally been met with his bare skin… sending heat straight to your cheeks and nearly stopping your heart entirely as you distract yourself with his golden glove pendant.

Honestly, you half expect him to grab your hand, to pull it away or push you to an appropriate distance, maybe even just clear his throat to draw your attention back to him, but he doesn’t protest in any way… taking the pendant in your hand, allowing your knuckles to graze along his chest, swearing you could feel his heart pounding but writing it off as your own.

His deep voice almost startles you, even in the hushed tone as he speaks, “had that a long time, good friend gave it to me, one of those sentimental things I guess,” the sound going straight to your stomach as you focus more intently on the glove rather than risking meeting his eyes.

“Didn’t really strike me as the sentimental type, Vik,” you mutter in response.

He chuckles, vibrating his chest a bit before he takes a deep breath, seeming to shake his head a bit, “got a lot to learn about me then.”

The irony of his words isn’t lost on you, mirroring your own from a few days ago, and almost definitely his intention judging by his tone.

“Is that so?” you still don’t look up, just about memorizing every detail of the pendant by now.

He moves one hand, leaving your waist feeling cold and almost making you whimper at the loss, but his knuckles tuck under your chin, gently coaxing you to look him in the eye, “if you’re willin’ to stick around a bit.”

Your heart threatens to explode, breath hitching in your chest with his lips being so close… you can’t help it… your hands having a mind of their own… one lightly gripping the collar of his shirt as the other slides up along the side of his neck.

His eyes move to your lips, jaw clenching slightly as he lets out a shaky breath that nearly sends you up the fucking wall…

You want him… desperately…

** Vik POV: **

Little minx has to know what she’s doing… her legs brushing along mine as she dangles them alongside me, hanging off the edge of the operating chair.

Fuck do I wanna just reach out and pull her onto my lap, maybe even just stand and wrap those long legs around my waist.

She’s been driving me crazy all goddamn day, her playful remarks here and there, testing me, running my self-control down to zero. No way it isn’t all done on purpose, no way.

She **_has_** to know what this fuckin’ does to me… whether she’s just getting her kicks is the main question, could just be fuckin’ with me for the fun of it, seeing what pushes my buttons without really being interested.

I stand and kick my stool across the room, meaning to walk away before I can do anything too dumb, but she flashes that smile up at me and I freeze instantly…

“Thanks doc, really do appreciate it.”

“Uh, yeah,” I hitch my hand up along the back of my neck, an unfortunate habit I’ve got when I’m feelin’ a bit nervous or uncomfortable, “no problem, sweetheart. Like I said, anything feels off, anything at all, you’ve got my number.”

She grabs my arm, forcing me to step in closer and practically lean into her… my skin prickling with goosebumps as she trails her fingers lightly along the markings there.

“Doesn’t this hurt? Like a lot?”

“Used to it by now,” I somehow manage to choke out the words, my breath catching my in throat as she flattens her hand out along my skin, feeling up the length of my arm and fucking flooding my senses…

_Fuck._

She moves her hand further and I feel myself slipping, like I’m gonna fuckin’ snap at any moment… I twitch unintentionally, struggling to control myself.

Her hands retract instantly, her eyes widening and darting up to meet mine, “shit, Vik, I’m sorry.”

I realize she must’ve thought she hurt me, makes me a chuckle, “It’s alright, can’t hurt me, promise. Just tickled a bit.”

She quirks a brow but doesn’t question it, sliding off the table and wrapping her arms up around my neck before I can even open my mouth. My own arms automatically wrap around her, pulling her warm body tight… keeping her flush against me… hoping she doesn’t notice my heart throwing itself against my goddamn ribs.

Then I feel her lips on my cheek again and I’m a fuckin goner… my stomach seizes, heart lurching as I grip her tighter, not wanting to let her go even as she shifts as if getting ready to end the hug.

She pulls back just enough to raise a brow at me, my eyes moving to her lips while my heart goes fucking ape shit, summersaulting and whatever the fuck is going on in there.

Her hands move to my chest, one finding my gold glove and seeming distracted, her knuckles grazing along the bare skin there…

I can’t fuckin’ breath, needing all my goddamn brain power just to focus on that bullshit so I don’t crash my lips onto hers right now.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Don’t fuckin’ kiss her.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Gotta say somethin’, distract myself maybe, ““had that a long time, good friend gave it to me, one of those sentimental things I guess.”

She doesn’t look up, keepin’ her eyes trained on the glove, “didn’t really strike me as the sentimental type, Vik.”

Can’t help but repeat her words from the other day, hoping it doesn’t go unnoticed, “got a lot to learn about me then.”

“Is that so?”

Fuck, she’s avoiding looking at me, I can fuckin’ feel it. Should just leave it alone, send her on her way and get myself home, take another cold ass shower and keep things platonic – keep things safe between us.

Just can’t fuckin’ help myself… the feel of her pressed up against me like this… I just…

Fuck… I’ve never wanted anything so bad in my whole goddamn life.

I tuck a knuckle under her chin, tilting her head up and nearly losing it right then… those beautiful eyes looking up at me through her lashes, those fuckin’ lips just begging for me to kiss them…

I’m definitely having a stroke, or a heart attack.

Maybe I’ve already died, and this is heaven.

My voice gets a little raspy, my want for her overwhelming everything else… “if you’re willin’ to stick around a bit.”

If that wasn’t enough, little minx has to go and grip my shirt collar… about makes my heart stop then and there, but then she slides her other hand up along the side of my neck and… fuck if I don’t let out a shaky breath I didn’t even realize I was holding…

My jaw aching from clenching so hard, tryin’a hold back, but the way she’s looking at me I swear she’d let me kiss her right now.

I want to.

I want to so goddamn bad.

But what if I’m reading this wrong.

Been outta the game a long time.

Even if she wants this now… what if she just avoids me after?

Don’t think I could handle that either… I’d wanna keep her around… see where things go.

More I think on it though, no way she’s interested in a guy like me. Age aside, she’s a league all her own, not attainable by the likes of me.

Mine as well save myself the heartache.

Never been one to give up but might be worth realizing when a fight ain’t winnable.

But the way she’s lookin’ at me…

_Goddamn…_


	8. Chapter 8

** Vik POV: **

I feel like I’m gonna fuckin’ pass out… like I’ve run a goddamn mile without taking a single step, her hand sliding up to the nape of my neck, and dangerously close to trailing through the back of my hair.

Can’t risk lettin’ this get any further, not quite sure what this is, what she wants, if this is all some game to her… Definitely ain’t to me, but I haven’t quite got that part figured out yet either.

I want her, so goddamn bad… but if lust was all this was I’d already have her pressed against the wall, legs around my waist before she could even blink. Somethin’s got me hesitant, got me thinkin’ too much. Too worried about how she really sees me, if she really wants me or if it’s just her hormones talkin’ for her – don’t wanna be something she regrets afterwards…

Don’t think I could handle that.

Makes me feel weak, honestly. Not something I enjoy, but I think I better take the time to sort through some of my own shit going on before allowing anything like this to happen.

Not sure how I manage it… but I pull myself together just enough to clear my throat and hug her one last time for a smooth exit, catching her off guard when I part and try to act casual.

“Like I said, sweetheart,” I take a seat on my stool near the desk, dropping her file there, “gimme a call if anything seems off, yeah? Maybe see you at the gym soon?”

“Sure, doc.”

Her voice sounds… off, drawing my attention back. I didn’t wanna watch her leave, meant to keep my focus on the file like I was finishing up the last details – which would technically be true.

But…

Fuck… if I don’t crumble at the sight of her.

Her shoulders are slumped a bit, eyes cast down, brows knitted together slightly as if questioning herself before she makes her way to the door. She offers a small smile my direction as she waves goodbye, but there’s not much life behind it, not the usual cheery demeanor she tends to have.

She seems… hurt.

_Goddammit_ …

I stay silent, knowing it won’t do either of us good to stop her from leaving, keeping my trap shut until I know she’s left the building, hearing Misty tell her goodbye from the front room.

My jaw hurts from clenching so much, head spinning and heart just now working towards settling into a normal rhythm.

_Did I just fuck up?_

She looked so sad, so … confused. Like I’d rejected her.

If only she knew what was really going through my head.

Or maybe if I knew what was goin’ through hers.

Not quite sure what the fuck is going on in my own goddamn head anymore.

All I know is that I don’t wanna be some one-night thrill, some game, some cheap joytoy or anything like that. ‘Specially not with her…

Got no right to want more… hell, got no right to want her at all.

But I do.

I want her so goddamn bad.

I wanna kiss her, I wanna hold her close, wanna feel her arms around me, see her smile when she looks at me, hear her laughter and know I’m the one who caused it.

_Fuck_.

I want every bit of her.

In every way.

Want to call her mine.

To know I’m hers.

_Goddammit_ …

I let out a deep breath and slump down, rubbing my hand along my jaw as I weigh my options…

1: I … can ignore what happened today, go on like usual and keep things safe between us, platonic, just be here as a friend and her doctor, maybe even keep up some training so I don’t have to see her get killed on these stupid fuckin’ gigs she’s involved in.

2: I can shut her out… keep it professional… distance myself a bit without being too harsh, stay friendly but forget about the rest, maybe if I push it down far enough … won’t matter as much.

Or.

3: I can … see where this goes… see how things develop naturally. Keep an open mind, as Misty always says, to the opportunities around me. Maybe quit being so negative and let her actions take lead, whatever that might mean. If, by chance, we end up in a situation like that again, I can just ask her what’s goin’ through her head.

We’re both adults, even if I’m a bit more… adult. Putting age aside though, she’s got a good head on her shoulders from what I’ve seen. I’m sure she’d be able to handle a real conversation, be able to admit what she wants instead of playing any games.

That runs the risk of her admitting she just wants the experience though… entirely possible she just wants a quick ride, not the whole experience.

A one-night stand instead of a possible relationship.

Don’t got much choice though. Can’t see myself pushin’ her away, and definitely can’t see myself ignoring my own feelings forever.

3 seems to be the only real choice...

Might have to talk to Misty about this, get her take on things. She seemed to have me pegged already, coaxing me to hit the gym the other day like that, sure she’d have a word or two of advice.

** Your POV: **

Can’t say you didn’t expect it, but doesn’t mean it hurts any less…

Being rejected is never fun, never sits well, but this is worse. You never really wanted anyone this bad, never felt a click with someone like this before, only to have them so close and still pull away.

Not sure why you let yourself get so worked up, why you allowed yourself to hope anything would come of it. Vik’s got his own shit goin’ on, doesn’t need some street kid merc like you comin’ in and stirrin’ up trouble for him.

Now that you think about it, wouldn’t be surprised at all if he already had a girl. Guy like Vik could have anyone he wanted, probably has some gorgeous, classy type waiting for him at home.

Not good thoughts to have though, instantly bringing a flush of jealousy fluttering along your cheeks, the pit of your stomach clenching with envy of a situation that might not even exist.

He’d denied you, either way, meaning he wasn’t interested.

Just as you thought… being nice but blunt, letting you go on a bit too long but still showing you the door rather than accepting your advances.

You were an idiot to make a move on him like that in the first place.

Fuckin’ stupid.

Immature little kid with her hormones running the show, making the decisions for her. Can’t even keep your hands off the one guy who seems to click with you… So quick to ruin things before they even get started.

Hopefully he won’t push you away.

Don’t wanna lose his friendship…

Even if you can’t have him as anything else, no matter how bad you wanna be able to call him your own… you’d settle for keepin’ him around at all.

Honestly, can’t imagine life without Vik in it now. Makes you depressed just thinkin’ about it…

You’ll need to apologize soon, maybe take some time away again to gather you thoughts, compose yourself, then tell him you just weren’t thinkin’ clearly and don’t want it to come between your friendship.

Can only hope he understands.

Hope he doesn’t hold it against you or act any different towards you now.

Might need to talk to Misty about it, could be embarrassing admitting what you did, but she seems the type to keep secrets and be understanding. She definitely would have some insight, both in knowing Vik so well and in general advice on the situation.

You’ll have to give her a call tomorrow, maybe meet up for lunch, or invite her over to your apartment to have a long chat. Girl’s day even – she’d been bugging you to have one anyway, would work out for both of you this way.

You opt to shoot her a quick message instead, asking when she’s free as you step through the door of your home, the whole walk back a blur, having been stuck in your own thoughts the whole time.

She responds pretty quick, setting the date for tomorrow afternoon, saying Vik had just cleared his schedule to take the day off which gave her the day too.

It piques your curiosity, but you’ll just have to wait until tomorrow to ask her about it, not wanting to dwell on Vik even more than you already are.

A long soak in the tub being what you need most right now, body aching and head throbbing with too many thoughts – not to mention the pure agonizing embarrassment.


	9. Chapter 9

** Vik POV: **

Misty walks in as I’m runnin’ over a few last details on the screens, almost don’t even hear her until she’s right next to me, lips drawn tight in concern or disappointment – neither a look you wanna be on the receiving end of from her.

“What?”

“Saw her leave just now,” she speaks soft, like she knows it’s a sensitive subject, “she looked really sad, Vik. What happened?”

I shake my head, running a hand along the back of my neck in discomfort. I had already made up my mind to talk to Misty about it, but sayin’ and doin’ are two different animals… still find it hard to make my mouth work, get the words out.

“I think I fucked up…” it comes out more like a sigh, my shoulders slumping as I lean back against the nearby operating chair, “fucked up big, Misty.”

“Vik…” she hops up next to me, patting my shoulder all gentle but not pressing me further before I’m ready. Pretty clear she knows I’m ready to spill everything that happened.

“I almost kissed her,” I give a short laugh to myself, almost in disbelief that I’d been so close, my hand sliding over my face before readjusting my glasses, “swear she woulda let me too.”

“So? What’s wrong with that?” She nudges my arm, smiling real sweet, “you two have good chemistry, I could feel it from the minute you met ya know?”

I nod softly, looking to the floor between my boots, “I pushed her away, I uh…” I clear my throat and shift, knowing I can tell Misty anything but still feeling self-conscious, “I got scared I guess…”

“Scared of what? She’s good people, Vik, and you don’t get along like that with just anyone,” she nudges my arm again, the usual sign she wants me to look her in the eyes… I oblige reluctantly, “she likes you too, especially given the reaction she had to feeling rejected by you. Makes it pretty obvious, don’t ya think?”

“I don’t know, Misty…” I gotta admit, having someone else tell me they think she’s interested makes my heart beat faster, but somethin’ nags at the back of my brain, “don’t know if I’m bein’ paranoid or just… insecure… but… it’s been a long time since I uh-“

“I know,” she gives a warm smile, “doesn’t mean you can’t give it a shot though, if you want to that is.”

“That’s the problem… I want to, so goddamn bad, but what if she doesn’t? What if…” I clear my throat and glance away again, fiddling with my medical glove, “she lives an exciting life, Misty. Can’t expect a girl like that, with so many options in life, to stick around with a guy like me.”

“Viktor Vektor,” she practically pinches my side, making me jump slightly and glance over at her with a quirked brow, “you’re a catch, do you hear me? She’d be lucky to land a guy like you. Besides, from what Jackie says, she’s lookin’ for an out, only sticking to the merc gigs because she wants to keep V safe.”

Hadn’t even considered that she’d actually leave the game… want out of the dangerous life. Makes her all the more appealing to be honest, the potential that she’d actually want a life with me… “Don’t know… Woman like her can walk up to any guy she wants and not worry about him turnin’ her down, what if she just wants somethin’ quick to keep her occupied before she gets bored? Not sure I could handle that, Misty.”

She sighs and shakes her head, her hair fluffing around the edges and hiding her eyes for a minute before she tilts up again, “Vik, I can’t give you any certain outcomes, but I can definitely tell you from experience and from being a woman myself: she definitely wants more than just a one-night-stand. If that was all it is, she’d given up already, yeah? Moved on to the next or rented a joytoy. But she keeps comin’ around here, keeps spending time with you, making conversation and getting to know you past being her Ripperdoc. Right?”

I rub my hand along my jaw, thinkin’ over everything she just said, lettin’ it sink in and realizing she’s probably right – not that it surprises me. Knew talkin’ to her would help clear things up.

But at the same time, makes me feel more like I fucked up big time sendin’ her away like that…

Misty nudges me, “well?”

“Yeah,” I nod softly, crossing my arms with an exhale of breath out my nose, “but I sent her away already…”

“I don’t think she’s quite so delicate, Vik,” she slides off the chair and squeezes my shoulder before taking a few steps towards the door, pausing only for a sec, “give her a call soon, maybe talk about what happened? You’re a grown man, Vik, if you want something just be upfront about it.”

I feel a chuckle rumble through my chest, the grin tugging along my cheeks, knowing she’s right – even when she’s so blunt about it.

She reaches the door but I’ve already made up my mind, “hey Misty? Clear my schedule for tomorrow, gonna take the day, think on some stuff, maybe give her a call like you said.”

She practically beams back at me, “sure thing, Vik.”

** Your POV: **

You meet Misty at the spot she’d picked, pulling her in for a hug when you see her before taking your seat at the table, “how’s your day off been so far?”

“Great, actually,” she slides a glass of water over to you, grinning softly, “honestly just glad Vik is giving himself a break, he’s been working way too hard, stressin’ himself out too much.”

“Sounds about right,” you chuckle, motioning to the waiter with your menu, “he’s lucky to have someone like you lookin’ out for him though.”

“Yeah,” her grin broadens for some reason, “he’s enjoyed having you around lately, not too often he connects with anyone anymore.”

“Really?” you feel your brow quirk, ordering your lunch before meeting Misty’s eyes again and returning your full attention, “he seems so friendly, though, like he’d get along with just about anyone.”

She nearly chokes on her water, shaking her head, “oh, definitely not. Vik doesn’t put up with any nonsense, has no patience for it. Spends all his time in the clinic, too, so doesn’t really meet many new people outside of work. I’m really surprised you two hit it off so well, seem to have great chemistry.”

“Yeah… that’s kinda what I wanted to talk to you about today.”

She leans in closer, elbows on the table, “I’m all ears.”

“I tried to kiss him,” you bury your face in your hands, letting out an embarrassed groan, “I fucked up, Misty, he was nice about it and sent me away without sayin’ much… but Misty, I feel so dumb.”

She chuckles and says your name, waiting for you to peek through your fingers and lower your hands before continuing, “listen,” she reaches over the table to take one of your hands in hers, “I’m pretty good at reading people, especially the longer I know them, and Vik… Vik definitely has a soft spot for you, it’s pretty clear. If he sent you away then maybe he was second guessing himself, rather than rejecting you?”

You chew at your lip and glance down, studying the doodles along the tabletop in silence.

She squeezes your hand to draw your attention again, “Vik hasn’t dated in a very long time, don’t wanna get into details because that’s his business, but it didn’t end well. He’s a strong man, got a lot of pride and confidence in a lot of ways, but inside he’s soft and gooey – got insecurities about not being enough.”

Your brows crease a bit, “really? Figured a guy like Vik would have his pick of the lot.”

She almost smirks, her eyes softening, “maybe he thinks the same about you?”

“I don’t know, Misty,” you shake your head and feel your shoulders slump, “all sounds nice, but he sent me away, not sure-“

“Just talk to him, yeah?” She squeezes your hand reassuringly and leans back for her food to be placed in front of her, “only way you can really clear things up for sure.”

“Maybe you’re right,” you sigh, mouth watering as your own food arrives.


	10. Chapter 10

Lunch is delicious, you’ll definitely have to bring V back to this spot sometime, she’d love it – the atmosphere, the food, the friendly staff, place is honestly a hidden gem.

“Thanks for the chat, Misty,” you smile over at her, having moved to seating on the balcony to get some fresh air and visit a bit more while your food settles, “really needed it today.”

“Any time,” she grins back and glances around before casually checking her watch, “I might need to head out soon, Jackie wanted to go see that new movie he’s been ranting about.”

“Ah,” you roll your eyes, knowing exactly which one, having heard him on about it for the last few weeks, “good luck with that, he’s the worst at pickin’ films, always walk out with more questions than anything.”

“I know,” she laughs softly, eyes landing on you with her warm smile as she squeezes your hand, “glad we can be like this, I don’t get to chat much with anyone other than Jackie or Vik, and they’re great but definitely not the same as this.”

“I hear that,” you nod along, enjoying the low smog concentration for once, actually making for a beautiful day, “having some calm female company is a good change, V’s great for a lot, like a sister of course, but she’s constantly on about some new gig. Go, go, go with her,” you snap your fingers in a rolling motion to emphasize each word ‘go’, almost feeling your head shake in a mix of annoyance and love.

“I’d peg you the wild one if I didn’t know any better,” she chuckles, nudging you lightly, “good to know someone’s smart enough outta the 3 of you to wanna calm down, might rub off on them eventually. Can only hope.”

“Yeah,” you let out a sigh, sitting up straighter and leaning back against the support of your chair, “each gig feels like one step closer to being out, settling down in some quiet corner, maybe opening a gym of my own.”

“Why don’t you get out now?”

You meet her eyes, seeing she already knows the answer, but asked anyway, as if she feels the need to make you say it aloud, “can’t just watch V and Jackie run in without me, wouldn’t forgive myself if somethin’ happened when I wasn’t there.”

She smiles soft, hair brushing over her eyes as she tilts her head a bit, “I do appreciate you keepin’ Jackie in line out there, makes me feel good that you got an eye on him. He’s too reckless sometimes, can only imagine how he is on a job…”

She trails off a bit, eyes glancing past you briefly with a twitch of her lips as she clearly tries to hide a smirk behind raising her glass for a drink.

You quirk a brow when her gaze returns to yours, just about to turn in your chair when Vik walks up beside you, shoving his hands in his pockets as he hesitantly glances between the two of you.

“Hey Vik,” she beams up at him, mischievous look in her eyes tellin’ all before you even gotta ask.

He clears his throat, jaw flexing a bit as he runs a hand back through his hair, finally opening his mouth to speak but getting cut off instantly.

“Well,” she stands, hastily hugging Vik and waving at you before either can grab her, “I’ll leave you two to chat, Jackie should be home by now, byeee.”

And she’s gone.

Leaving Vik to slowly lower into the chair across from you now that it’s been vacated, your eyes cast over the side of the balcony at the passersby below.

“Sorry,” he clears his throat again, seeing him shift uncomfortably from your peripheral, “said she wanted me to come have lunch to talk about somethin’ important, didn’t know I was uh…”

He trails off, rubbing his hand along his jaw in thought.

You can feel his eyes on you, but are reluctant to return his gaze, still feeling awkward and confused.

Don’t wanna make him feel worse though, it’s clear he’s just as surprised as you, caught off-guard by Misty’s set-up, “it’s alright, Vik. Think she’s just tryin’a give me the opportunity to apologize.”

You finally glance over, curious when he remains silent, seeing him lean forward to rest his elbows on the table with a quirked brow.

“The other day, I uh… I just feel like I made you uncomfortable, and I’m sorry that I-“

“ ** _THAT_** _??_ ” He breaks out into a chuckle, running a hand down over his face before finding your eyes again, a slight grin warming his features giving him his usual friendly demeanor again, “sweetheart, why would you think you gotta apologize for that. You didn’t do anything.”

You shift in your seat, averting his eyes again as you clear your throat and find yourself tracing along one of the patterns on the table, using it to distract yourself enough to get the words out, “maybe you didn’t notice but I practically threw myself at you, and that was super inappropriate,” you hesitantly look up to meet his gaze again, feeling the heat tickle along your cheeks almost instantly, “so, I’m sorry about that, not sure what got into me. I know that’s probably not what you’re um… lookin’ for? I just-“

“Sweetheart,” he reaches across to grab your hand, stopping you from picking at a crack where the paint had begun to peel a bit, rubbing small circles along your skin with his thumb, “I wasn’t tryin’a reject you or anything, quite the fuckin’ opposite.”

Your brows crease slightly, heart lurching at his touch and hoping he can’t feel your pulse racing, the pit of your stomach writhing in anxiety, hanging on every second that passes by in silence as he seems to think on which words to say.

“Listen, sweetheart,” he shifts forward on his chair, giving your hand a light squeeze so you hold eye contact, “I just didn’t know how to act. Caught me off-guard is all. I’d be lyin’ if I said I didn’t immediately regret sendin’ you away like that but I just…” he takes a breath and glances down briefly, “fuck, this is gonna make me sound a bit pathetic, but I’m gonna say it anyway… I didn’t wanna be a one-night fling for you or somethin’ like that.”

“Vik, I-“

“You gotta realize,” he looks back up, meeting your eyes again, his brows a furrowing, “you’re young, you’re beautiful, you’re full of so much goddamn potential. But you’re a merc, fuckin’ dangerous job, somethin’ people seekin’ thrill or fame get into, and both of those tend to mean you’ll get bored or end up on my table flatlined after some gig,” his jaw flexes again, shaking his head as he glances down over the balcony, you give him time to think, figuring he isn’t done talkin’ yet, “I live a quiet life, sweetheart. Don’t wanna go fallin’ for someone who’s gonna bail out or…”

You give his hand a squeeze, earning his attention again, “I’m a little tougher than you give me credit for, doc. Haven’t died yet.”

He grins and gives a short laugh, though it doesn’t quite meet his eyes, “don’t tempt fate, sweetheart. Gonna jinx that shit. I don’t think I could…” he takes a breath and wraps your hand in both of his, rubbing his thumbs over your knuckles, “you shouldn’t be out there riskin’ your life, too young and too smart to be that fuckin’ stupid, sweetheart.”

You smile back at him, knowing he means well by it, the words might seem harsh but his tone and the way he holds your hand hints toward fear more than anger – concern dancing behind his eyes even through his tinted glasses.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, Vik.”

“Good,” his grin turns to a crooked smirk, “kinda got used to havin’ you around already.”

“Oh really?” You quirk a brow, trying to turn things more playful, lighten the mood a bit.

“Yeah,” he leans forward a bit more, lowering his voice, “but don’t tell anyone, got a reputation to uphold, sweetheart.”

“Ah,” you giggle and feel your chest tighten at his grin, seeing him like this, feeling his hands hold yours… “don’t worry, doc, I won’t let anyone know you’ve gone soft.”

“Only for you, sweetheart.”

You laugh and shake your head, heart still pounding, head damn near swimming at the thought of Vik actually wanting you back. Maybe Misty was right. Seems there might be somethin’ here after all.

** Vik POV: **

I confess everything to her, feelin’ more relieved than anything. Sure it’s a bit odd havin’ been set-up to have this talk, bein’ vulnerable in front of her, but at the end of the day the air needs clearing and this is the only way to do it.

Rip the band-aid off.

Deal with the consequences after; good or bad.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, Vik,” she smiles soft at me, makin’ my heart thump against my ribs.

“Good,” I grin right back at her, practically smirking I feel so giddy, “kinda got used to havin’ you around already.”

She quirks a brow, that playful grin spreading across her beautiful features, “Oh really?”

“Yeah, but don’t tell anyone,” I lower my voice, leaning in further, “got a reputation to uphold, sweetheart.”

“Ah, don’t worry doc,” she giggles, shaking her head, “I won’t tell anyone you’ve gone soft.”

“Only for you sweetheart.”

She laughs again, shakin’ her head but grinnin’ back at me. Makes my heart soar, feelin’ on cloud 9 already, like this might the beginning of somethin’ great.

Woke up today unsure about a lot, confused and needin’ to think through so much, sort through my own head. Never woulda thought it’d turn out like this, headin’ to lunch to meet Misty and leavin’ with this beautiful woman next to me, fingers laced with mine and beautiful smile cast my direction.

I press my lips to her knuckles, feelin’ like the luckiest guy in Night City just walkin’ with her like this. Meanderin’ around the market stalls, talkin’, spendin’ the day together all casual like this is normal shit for us. All the while keepin’ her hand in mine, heart ready to explode every time she gives a little squeeze or tugs me along to look at somethin’.

Even presses her body up against mine, grippin’ my shirt with a broad grin, eyes bright and giddy, all excited about showin’ me some diner a few blocks down.

Fuckin’ hell… guy could get used to this…


	11. Chapter 11

You had ended up showin’ Vik a really cool old-school fight themed diner, the owner, Benny, being a retired boxer himself and a long-time friend of yours. Honestly, the closest thing to a father-figure you have… He and Vik hit it off, after the initial standoff of course, Benny being protective of you and usually not caring much for the thought of you dating.

To be fair, you had never brought any guys around, never thought any were worth introducing or gettin’ too involved with. Surprised the hell outta Benny, made Vik blush like hell when he brought it up, grinnin’ from ear to ear.

Embarrassed the shit outta you… but seein’ Vik’s reaction made it worth the trouble. How happy it made him, how clear it was that he understood the significance.

You wanted to show him this wasn’t just another fling to you, that you had plans to see where this went, and it seemingly did just that.

Granted, you two really don’t know that much about each other, yet. But that comes with time, and even with a few long-term relationships in your past, you can honestly say, none of them ever made you feel like Vik does…

Somethin’s different ‘bout him.

As cliché as it is to say, it felt like you’d known each other forever already.

Gah.

Few months ago, you woulda gagged just hearin’ that, much less having it in your own head.

Now look at you.

Grinning to yourself like some giddy teenage girl the morning after her first real date.

You roll over in bed, stretching and procrastinating actually getting up, knowing the day holds mostly recon for the upcoming gig and dreading each dwindling second.

If you could go back to last night, you would.

Savor it a bit longer.

You’d talked for hours, just spendin’ time together, gettin’ to know each other better. Didn’t feel forced though, just flowed naturally, the rare silences not even being awkward, usually filled by him pressing his lips to the back of your hand.

He’d even just kinda glance over at you and smirk from time to time, earning a grin of your own in return and pink flush along your cheeks when you’d ask what he keeps lookin’ at. ‘Course he’d just shake his head and look away, tell you how beautiful you are, makin’ you both blush and absolutely hating yourself for actually being into all the sappy shit happening between the two of you.

You even feel a blush creeping along your cheeks now, just from remembering how he stood at your door, having insisted on drivin’ you home when he found out you’d walked to lunch that day.

Your hands had barely left each other’s all day, but he’d pulled you in for a tight hug, pressing a gentle kiss to your temple and lingering there before pulling away.

The flush deepens as warmth spreads along your cheeks, grinning broadly to yourself like an absolute fuckin’ idiot and burying your face in your pillow to avoid the humiliation of… well… no one else is here, but it feels embarrassing anyway.

You replay the moment in your mind over an over. Wanting to hold onto it as long as possible.

His hands moving to caress your face, his own inching closer before finally… the light pressure of his lips on yours… your heart thumping against your chest and stomach sent in summersaults… his lips slowly moving, your hands gripping the collar of his shirt but keepin’ things slow and gentle.

The way he looked at you when he pulled away.

Fuck.

The way he looked period…

With a sigh you reluctantly shift to allow your legs to unceremoniously slip over the edge of the bed, sliding your body out while stretching and begrudgingly moving to your feet.

You shoot a quick message to V and Jackie, makin’ sure they’re both awake and getting ready. After the last gig a few days ago… damn, just a few days ago… time really fuckin’ flies around here, so much changing, all this happening making it seem like months rather than the time frame of about 2 weeks…

Anyway, you’d gotten your own apartment, feelin’ like living with V was getting cramped, not to mention her uh… differing definitions of what a ‘clean’ apartment was had gotten to be really old over the years.

She took it hard at first but seemed to understand, slowly actin’ like her old self around you again instead of bein’ a pouty lil grouch.

They both respond as you’re tugging a shirt over your head, placing the ETA within schedule – for once.

\----

Recon goes smooth, as it usually does.

The most boring part of the job, honestly.

Lotta sitting around and waiting, watching, taking notes and evaluating.

Necessary for sure, but not something you’d miss when you finally retire from this lifestyle. Even had your eye on a little corner space that you noticed was up for rent right down the street from your new apartment… perfect location for that gym you always wanted…

V draws your attention, apparently you’d gotten lost in your own head.

“You hear Jackie? Said he needs to swing by Vik’s,” she rolls her eyes and looks out the window at the passing buildings, “guess we could both use a checkup anyway, mine as well.”

“Hey,” Jackie nudges her seat with his knee, sitting in the back middle where the most room for his legs is, “don’t get an attitude, jaina, some of us have love lives, yeah? Maybe you should get some, then you’d chill the fuck out.”

“Did you just…” V tries to turn in her seat, the seatbelt digging into her neck as she impatiently tugs at it instead of just stayin’ calm, “did you just fuckin’ tell me I need to get laid??”

Jackie shrugs, earning a chuckle from you as you glance in the rearview mirror, “he might be right, V.”

She glares over at you, “like you have any room to talk?”

You grin and stay silent, listening to them bicker back and forth. Jackie staying in good spirits, finding it funny more than anything, but V actually ends up getting agitated and crosses her arms in a huff.

Doesn’t take long to make it to Vik’s, parking and walkin’ across the street to greet Misty first. Her Esoterica hadn’t been doing too well, which is part of why she’d taken up some paperwork for Vik’s clinic to make ends meet.

Some people still came by for her card reading, sure, but mostly she was taking appointments and workin’ as Vik’s help these days – not that she complained, they got along really great and looked out for each other. Makes you smile as you pull her in for a hug, all the little things you’d learned about Vik last night still swimming around in your thoughts. Knowing you’d see him again so soon making your heart race, even with how comfortable you felt around him now, you just couldn’t help your body’s reaction to being near him.

Every part of you just lights up even at the mention of his name.

Misty motions towards the door, “Vik finished up his last client not too long ago, he’s just wrapping up some last entries in the charts for the day, should be good to see you.”

“Thanks, Misty,” V immediately moves that direction, casting a glance over her shoulder to motion for you to follow, “c’mon, you got some work done too, sis. Wouldn’t hurt you to make sure it’s all still runnin’ preem.”

You’re hesitant, still not sure how to act around Vik in front of other people… you’d basically established a relationship, but hadn’t… actually… verbally said if you’re really… public? Or not.

Guess you’re about to find out.

You trail along behind her, palms clamming up a bit and trying to concentrate on slowing your heartrate. If he ran any vitals, you’d fuckin’ die of embarrassment.

V knocks, opening the door as soon as Vik’s deep voice sounds from within sayin’, “door’s unlocked.”

She waltzes in, smiling at him when he finally glances up from his seat at his desk, fiddlin’ with his medical glove again, screwdriver still in hand as he turns to face her.

“Well, hey, V,” he adjusts his glasses and kicks his feet out before him, still not quite noticing you from your spot leaned against the dimly lit doorframe, “what can I do for ya?”

“Thought we’d swing by since Jackie-boy decided he couldn’t wait to visit Misty,” she jerks a thumb over her shoulder in your direction, “figured we could both use the checkup on our newest updates, if you got the time?”

“Sure thing,” he tosses the screwdriver to the desk, standing and kicking his stool across the room to the closest operating chair, “take a seat, kid.”

V glances back at you, motioning for you to come in, all but rolling her eyes at your strangely quiet demeanor, “guess I’m goin’ first since she’s draggin’ her feet today.”

She flops down on the chair, Vik finally glancing over as you step into the light, his fait faltering slightly before he offers a warm grin, “didn’t even see you standin’ over there, sweetheart.”

“Tellin’ ya,” V shakes her head, watching Vik as he hooks her up to run a few scans, “she used to walk up behind me, or somethin’, and I’d turn around to have a goddamn heart attack. The one upside to her movin’ out; get to walk around jump-scare free.”

Vik chuckles and grins broader in your direction, making your heart flutter, “you don’t live together anymore? When did that happen?”

You shrug and open your mouth to speak, but V interrupts, “after the last gig, she decided I was too rowdy, didn’t clean up after the late nights anymore. Sis here decided she wants some kind’ve ‘quiet’, like some 80 year old trapped in a 27 year old’s body. Swear, she’d rather sit by her fancy ass fireplace and read some weird ass book than go to the club anymore – the fuck is up with that?”

Vik quirks a brow your direction, glancing up from his screen briefly but staying silent, a steady grin soft across his features as V goes on.

“I’m not gonna get like that am I?” She almost shivers, like the thought was mortifying, “all boring and introspective or some shit?”

“Don’t worry, V,” you sit beside her, claiming Vik’s stool temporarily while he stands at the screens, but not going unnoticed, “being an adult comes different to all of us, ‘responsibility’ isn’t a contagious feature.”

She narrows her eyes, Vik’s deep chuckle only furthering her grimace.

“Alright,” he shakes his head, smirk still hanging off the edge of his lips as he disconnects her, “you’re all good, kid, readin’ normal.”

She hops off the chair, crossing her arms and standing with her weight shifted to one leg in her usual pouting stance, “I’m responsible, just not boring. Got too much to do, too much to see. Don’t wanna be cooped up or tied down, not when I got legend status waiting for me.”

You stay silent, having had this talk several times before and knowing it to be a pointless argument.

Vik breaks the tension, playfully nudging your leg with his boot, “alright, sweetheart, your turn. Hop up.”

“Playin’ favorites, doc?” V glances between the two of you, watchin’ as you get situated on the chair and hook up to the screens.

Vik reads through the screens, swiping a few commands and seeming to bite back a broader grin while he keeps quiet.

V doesn’t let it slide though, pushin’ him further, “we’re only a few years apart, but I get the ‘kid’ treatment?”

“Don’t like when I call you ‘kid’?” He raises a brow without breaking his focus on the screens, “pick a nickname then, sport. I’ll call ya whatever ya want.”

“Kid’s fine…” she mumbles, still pouting as she peeks over you to get a look at the screens, “damn, you’ve really upgraded, sis.”

“Yeah,” you feel the sarcasm slip through your lips before you can force it back down, reflexively pestering her, “you could afford the same gear if you didn’t blow your Eddies on joytoys.”

She catches your playful grin though, her shoulders finally seeming to relax as she breaks out into laughter, Vik shaking his head at the both of you.

“Alright, sweetheart,” he disconnects you and moves the screens up outta the way as you stand, “you’re all good, too.”

“Thanks, Vik,” V wipes a tear from the corner of her eye, laughter subsiding but smirk still lingering.

“No problem, kid,” he glances her direction briefly, casually taking a step closer to you before meeting your eyes, “glad you dropped by, babe. Was gonna see about grabbin’ dinner tonight, if you’re up for it?”

V’s eyes go wide, entire body seeming to stiffen as her mouth goes slack to hang just slightly agape.

Welp… that answers that question.

Your heart lurching the second he calls you ‘babe’.

“Sure thing,” you nod and try to ignore V in your peripheral, “what’s on the menu?”

“Well,” one of his arms snakes around your waist, pulling you in flush against him, “thinkin’ we both had a pretty long day, so might just grab somethin’ on the way to your place. Been wantin’a try that place we saw, can’t remember the name… one off-“

“The one with the big neon cat?”

“Yeah,” he grins down at you, his other hand tucking a knuckle under your chin, “that’s the one. Wanna try it out?”

“Sounds good,” you feel your cheeks warming up again, his lips brushing lightly against yours in a gentle kiss.

V mutters a low, “what the fuck…”

Vik smirks into the kiss before parting from you, keeping his arm snaked around your waist as he glances briefly to V, then back to you, “take it you didn’t tell her?”

“The fuck is happening right now,” V puts her hands out in front of her as if trying to stay balanced, her eyes darting between the two of you, “am I fuckin’ dreaming or did you,” she points to Vik, “just kiss my sister?”

Vik chuckles, that deep sound tightening your chest instantly…

“Wasn’t sure if we were tellin’ people, yet,” you admit with a soft shrug.

“Well, she knows now,” he presses another gentle but brief kiss to your lips, “guess that makes it official then, don’t it sweetheart?”

“You sure you wanna claim me in public?” you quirk a playful brow, eyes lingering on his lips as they pull into that sexy crooked smirk of his.

“Oh, you’re fuckin’ stuck with me, babe.”

The whole scene is disgusting, just a big sweet mess of gooey corniness laced with an undertone of hormones… earning a confused squeak from V as her brain apparently just refuses to process what’s happening.

You slide your arms down from around his neck, resting them at his chest briefly to press a quick kiss to his cheek before pullin’ away. V stands rigid like one of those living statue people, head tilting a bit.

“C’mon, V,” you roll your eyes, “let’s go, I’m ready to get home and I’ve still gotta drop you off.”

She snaps to just enough to move forward, her last brain cells absolutely exploding as Vik lightly slaps your ass before he turns to kick his stool back to the desk.

“See ya t’night, babe,” he calls over his shoulder.

You guide V out the door, her glazed over, zombie-like expression earning raised brows from both Misty and Jackie when you enter the door to say your goodbyes.

“Look like you’ve seen a ghost, jaina,” Jackie almost seems concerned, but Misty just grins.

“She… Vik…” V mumbles and shakes her head, finally seeming to regain enough brain function to speak, “the doc and… they’re uh… they…” she motions vaguely with her hands, pushing them together, “kissing, and dinner date,” she shakes her head and throws her hands up before walking off to find the car.

Jackie watches after her with a deepened crease to his brow, “did some wires get crossed? Fry her brain?”

“No,” you chuckle, keepin’ an eye on her long enough to see her make it safely to the passenger seat of your car to wait, “gonna get her home, you gonna stay here Jackie?”

He nods and glances to Misty, who is absolutely beaming at you.

“The talk worked, didn’t it? He’s been in a great mood all day, figured that was why.”

You grin back at her, waving your hand and taking a step toward the door, “see you two soon, yeah?”

“Woah,” somethin’ apparently clicks in Jackie’s head, sittin’ up straighter just as you open the door to leave, “you and Vik???”


	12. Feelin' Lucky

** Vik POV: **

Gotta say, bein’ able to pull her close and kiss her any time I want sure does feel good. Knowin’ she’s actually mine and I’m hers.

Still feels unreal, but damn if I don’t love every second spent kissin’ her.

She doesn’t even seem to mind when V freaks out, not caring who knows – makes me near giddy to be honest. Like some sugared out kid, grinnin’ broad and high on life, feelin’ young again and hopeful for what’s next for once.

Wouldn’t call myself cynical, but hadn’t put much stock in thinkin’ past the day to day for a while. Now here I am, planning dinners and countin’ down the minutes to when I get to see her again.

Hadn’t felt this way in a long damn time.

Might never have…

She’s unique, got me wrapped around her finger already and I’m sure she doesn’t even know it yet. Like I’ve known her lot longer than… what… 2 short goddamn weeks?

Shit.

Fallin’ hard and quick.

It’s scary, won’t deny that, but for some reason I just trust her. Somethin’ in her eyes, the way she looks at me, acts around me… just makes me think she feels it too.

Never been the type to dive in headfirst like this, but hell, gettin’ older and seen a lotta shit, don’t wanna waste time pretending we ain’t together. Mine as well be open about it, see where this all goes.

Still wanna take it slow with her from here, though. Don’t wanna get impatient and burn her out too fast, risk her gettin’ bored afterwards.

More I think on it, more I hear about her, and time I spend with her… more I think I’m a goddamn idiot for even worryin’ about it.

Got a good head on her shoulders, not seekin’ the thrill like most mercs, just wanting some extra Eds to get her life movin’ the right direction.

See, **_THAT_** is a motivation I can understand, a reasoning I can grasp, come to terms with even. Helps me accept her career, knowin’ it’s temporary.

Still worry about her, sure. Don’t wanna even think about the danger she’s in on these fuckin’ jobs, ‘specially not now that she’s actually mine.

Goddamn crazy just sayin’ that, even to myself.

Mine.

She’s all mine.

Feel the smirk tug along my cheeks, thanking the shop owner as he hands me several to-go bags of food. Wanted to give her plenty’a options, figured we could both use a night of indulgence, pig out on some food and stay up late talkin’ again.

Strange how much I’m lookin’ forward to it.

Don’t plan on anything happenin’, to be honest I just wanna see her again, get to know everything about her, maybe pull her close and curl up to a good movie before passin’ out. Would be a dream come true wakin’ up to see that beautiful face starin’ back at me.

Been so long since I dated though, kinda nervous…

Hope I didn’t give the wrong impression askin’ to have a date night at her place.

Don’t get me wrong, I want her. Want her so goddamn bad…

But still wanna slow it down, enjoy takin’ things step by step with her. Somethin’ I hadn’t really bothered with in my past, but she’s special, got me wantin’ to do things right this time – maybe build somethin’ that’ll actually last… Keep her around for a while, maybe even…

I shake my head and peer around the corner, seeing her street name and parkin’ the car along the side, getting lucky with an open spot right out front.

I tap my thumbs along the steering wheel, nerves gettin’ the better of me knowing she’s waitin’ inside for me. Sent her a message while I was grabbin’ food, let her know my timeframe, she seemed just as excited as me.

Made me so fuckin’ happy seein’ her light up around me, like she sees me as somethin’ special too.

Never quite felt that with anyone before.

Like she thinks **_I’M_** the prize, instead of the other way ‘round.

Always been the one puttin’ in more than I got back… never figured I’d meet someone who gave back just the same… definitely didn’t think it’d be with someone like her.

So fuckin’ perfect in every way.

Way the fuck outta my league and still always seems to look at me like…

Well… makes my heart skip, can say that much.

Officially been together a little over 24 hours, and already imagining what the next year may hold for us – past that even.

Crazy how fate can come along and change everything in a blink.

I walk up to her door, raising my knuckles to rap along the surface, but it opens before I get the chance, revealing her gorgeous smile from inside.

“Hey, babe,” she’s beaming, that warm grin framed with her beautiful features makin’ my heart lurch into my throat just hearin’ the term ‘babe’ slip from her lips so casually thrown my direction.

“Hey, gorgeous,” I can’t help but smirk back, feelin’ downright ecstatic to be around her again, pullin’ her in by her waist for a quick kiss.

She holds onto me though, runnin’ those hands of hers up through my hair and pulling me inside before shutting the door.

Kiss is slow enough, but she’s in sweatpants and one of those sexy short shirt types – the cropped shit kids got goin’ these days. Looks damn good on her…

Makes my heart race.

I grip my free hand along her hip, shifting to pull back just enough to look her in the eyes, “careful, sweetheart. Hungry enough as it is without workin’ up an appetite, yeah?”

Meant it as a joke, but the way her brow quirks up at me… and damn if she doesn’t pull the edge of that fuckin’ bottom lip between her teeth just for a second.

Fuck. ME.

I groan internally and raise the bags, reiterating the need to break away so we can sit down to eat, usin’ it more to save myself from devouring her instead.

Gotta remind myself the whole pep talk I’d already had ‘bout behaving and takin’ things slow. Had already made up my mind, but bein’ around her like this drives me fucking wild.

She grins and chuckles, taking the food from my hand and sauntering over to the dining table.

Nice place she got set up.

I hadn’t been to their last apartment, but didn’t realize when I dropped her off the other night that this was her own place. Had assumed V was waitin’ for her up here, honestly surprised me to hear they didn’t room together anymore.

From what I’d gathered in our conversations and talkin’ with Misty, then what V had mentioned earlier at the clinic, my girl here was workin’ hard to settle down.

Music to my ears, of course.

My biggest concern in bein’ so invested in her already being the merc title she carries and all the danger that it comes with.

Swore I’d never get involved with one, not like this.

But here I am.

Watchin’ her unpack food like it’s the sexiest goddamn thing I’ve ever seen in my life, her coy smirk cast my way makin’ my fucking mouth go dry.

How the hell did I get so lucky?

** Your POV: **

Vik gets there right around the time he’d estimated, being one of the few people to hold a good schedule apparently. V being late everywhere she goes, and Jackie … well, late doesn’t begin to describe what Jackie considers ‘timely’.

You hear his car before peeking out the window, grinning to yourself as you recognize the classic he’d fixed up over the years. It suited him.

Your throat tightens when he steps out… dark button-down, rolled up sleeves stopping at his elbows, and regular jeans.

He looked good in his work clothes, even looked good in gym gear, but seein’ him like this… sends a heat across your cheeks.

Biting your lip, you move to the door and swing it open, having apparently caught him right as he was about to knock.

Fuck he’s handsome…

You grin out at him, leaning against the door a bit so you don’t go all light-headed at the sight of him, “hey, babe.”

He lights up, his own smile broadening, “hey, gorgeous.”

You heart skips, his free arm reaching in and snaking around your waist to pull you flush, pressing his lips lightly to yours.

He clearly meant it to be quick, but you got other plans, runnin’ your hands up through his hair and deepening the kiss. You keep it slow, but guide him further into your home before kickin’ the door shut behind him.

His hand slides along the exposed skin of your lower back, shifting to grip your hip and hold you in place for him to pull back a bit, eyes meeting yours with that crooked, cocky, sexy fucking smirk of his.

“Careful, sweetheart. Hungry enough as it is without workin’ up an appetite, yeah?”

Damn him…

You can’t help but bite your lip briefly, hoping he doesn’t notice and quickly correcting yourself.

He raises the bags in his other hand, smile softening as you chuckle and take them, movin’ towards the table to start setting everything out.

He helps, of course. Standin’ beside you and pullin’ out box after box for what apparently is a feast in the making.

Definitely wasn’t kidding when he said he was feelin’ like a splurge night for food.

Didn’t bother you any, though, needing the cheat meal after the stressful gigs you’d been on the last few days.

You catch him glancing over at you all the while, smile permanently fixed along his face, makin’ you blush and wonder how the hell you ever landed a catch like Vik.

Merc like you, young and still figurin’ your shit out, still trying to make your own way and get outta the game before it gets you first…

Never would’ve guessed you’d walk into that clinic and fall head-over-heels.

Love at first sight being something you laughed off from the first time you’d heard it.

But here you are, feelin’ like you belong for the first time in your life. Like you’re finally on the right path, finally where you’re supposed to be…


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to @xbaebsae on Tumblr where I sourced this... amazing pic for this chapter. Yall enjoy

Food is delicious, and you ate entirely too much, leaving you feeling lazy and… a bit self-conscious. Your lifestyle made you pretty lean, but a full belly will make anyone looked bloated.

Vik flips through your tv, looking for a movie to watch while standing behind the couch waiting for you to sit down with him.

You’d insisted on cleaning up, which really only took a few seconds since it was basically just putting takeaway boxes in the fridge.

“Think I’m gonna go change real quick,” you pad over and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before moving towards your room.

He has none of it though, grabbing your arm and pulling you back in to snake his other arm around your waist, holding you flush against him, “thought we were sittin’ down to watch a movie?”

“Yeah,” you nod, feeling your cheeks warm up a bit, “feelin’ kinda bloated though,” you scrunch your nose and move to pull away again.

He gives a short, half scoff of a laugh, “you look fuckin’ perfect to me, sweetheart, but whatever makes you comfortable.”

You give him a pec on the lips and he lets you go, lightly smacking your ass with a smirk as you walk off, earning a playful grin from you over your shoulder in return.

He chuckles and returns to searching the tv, finally seeming to find something as you walk back in a few moments later to find him sitting comfortably, one arm stretched over the back of the couch.

You hop over and flop down next to him, making him jump slightly.

“Jeez, babe,” he laughs and shakes his head, “gonna give an old man a heart attack, fuck.”

“Oh, shut up,” you roll your eyes and lean into him, getting comfortable with your legs draping across his lap as you turn your attention to the tv, “find one?”

“Uh,” he clears his throat and presses play on the remote, “yeah, I think so. Give it a shot and see if it’s worth watchin’ all the way through.”

The faint blush across his cheeks makes you grin to yourself, biting the inside of your cheek when you notice his jaw flex as his eyes linger along your now bare legs.

Shorts and a tshirt had been the more comfortable option, hiding what you felt like was a bit of a ‘food-baby’ pudge – and apparently giving the added bonus of distracting the hell outta Vik.

You make a point of stretching your legs, feigning a light yawn before nuzzling into his side further.

There’s a subtle, but sharp inhale through his nose, the clenching of his jaw as you grab his hand and place it along your knee, taking the remote in your own hand to turn up the volume a bit.

His hand slides up along your outer thigh, making it your turn to blush, quirking a brow as you glance his direction.

When his eyes finally tear away from your legs to meet yours, his cheeks deepen, but a smirk still tugs along the corner of his lips, “what?”

“Like what you see, babe?” You grin as his smirk broadens.

“Can’t help it,” his hand slides up further, gripping your thigh lightly without breaking eye contact, “comin’ in here wearin’ shorts, layin’ these long legs across my lap…”

He trails off and leans in, his other arm still draped across the back of the couch at your shoulders, lips ghosting along yours before you grip his shirt collar.

A light groan sounds in his throat as you trail one of your hands up along his neck to grip the back of his hair, deepening the kiss and tracing your tongue lightly against his.

His hand shifts to grip your ass, leaning over you as you can’t help but moan into his mouth.

He falters, parting from you slightly to look you in the eyes, chest already falling in ragged breaths as he speaks, his voice a bit huskier than usual, “can’t go makin’ noises like that, sweetheart…”

You rub your other hand along the edge of his shirt, slipping beneath where he left the top few buttons undone to feel along the bare skin of his chest, feeling his heart pounding as his breath hitches briefly, “why not?”

He gives you a soft pec on the lips, moving as if to pull away, but you tug along his hair to pull him back in for another deep kiss.

** Vik POV: **

She flops down on the couch next to me, havin’ jumped over the back, “jeez, babe, gonna give an old man a heart attack, fuck.”

She giggles and rolls her eyes, “oh, shut up,” her eyes shift to the tv, draping her long, beautiful legs across my lap… her smooth skin tinted a light blue hue from the glow of the tv screen, makin’ my heart lurch into my throat as I realize she had changed into shorts … “find one?”

“Uh,” I clear my throat and try to tear my eyes away, feelin’ my heart pound already, “yeah, I think so. Give it a shot and see if it’s worth watchin’ all the way through.”

Fuck… she stretches and flexes her legs out, yawning as her back arches, curlin’ up against me closer as she settles back in and takes the remote from my hand to turn up the volume. Grabs my hand and puts it on her knee too… makin’ me suck in a breath and clench my jaw, feelin’ the warmth of her skin…

Goddamn… I can’t fuckin’ help myself, flattening my hand out and slidin’ it up along her thigh, barely keepin’ my shit together as it is without her grinnin’ over at me all innocent, like she wasn’t doing this on purpose.

Little fucking minx.

I glance up at her, feelin’ my cheeks warm but grinnin’ back anyway, “what?”

Fuck, that sly smirk of hers… “like what you see, babe?”

My jaw flexes, tryin’a control myself but my hand has a mind of its own, creepin’ up her leg and squeezing her thigh… drivin’ me fuckin’ crazy, “can’t help it. Comin’ in here wearin’ shorts, layin’ these long legs across my lap…”

Her eyes move to my lips and I lose it, leanin’ in over her and pressing my lips to hers.

Before I have the chance to pull back she grips along the collar of my shirt, one of her hands movin’ up along my neck slowly, then grippin’ the back of my hair and… fuck… I can’t help but groan into her mouth, feelin’ her tongue slide along mine as I grip her ass.

My heart going absolutely nuts when she moans…

 ** _FUCK_**.

I manage to pull away a bit, not that it helps. Seein’ her look at me like this, pupils blown wide as fuck, lips parted slightly, her other hand slidin’ beneath the edge of my shirt to rest on my bare chest…

“Can’t go makin’ noises like that, sweetheart…”

She bites her bottom lip, one of her brows twitchin’ a bit, “why not?”

I can’t fuckin’ talk, give her a quick pec instead, meanin’ to cut it short before I get too riled up so we can watch this movie.

But she pulls me back in, grippin’ my hair and kissin’ me a way that drives me up the goddamn wall.

I groan again, can’t fuckin’ help it… hand movin’ to her cheek so I can pull back for a minute, my lips still brushing along hers as I mutter her name.

She tilts her head a bit, lookin’ me in the eye, quirkin’ that brow of hers, “too much?”

I give a short laugh and lean my forehead against hers briefly, “fuck, babe… you have no idea…”

She moves both hands to cup my face, makin’ me look her in the eyes again before she plants a gentle pec to my lips, “we can go slow if you want. I’ll try not to take it too personal,” she grins playfully at that last bit, making my chest tighten.

“Don’t start with that shit,” I chuckle, knowin’ she’s playin’ but saying it anyway, “you know damn well how bad I want you, just… don’t wanna rush things.”

Her eyes soften a bit, runnin’ one of her hands back through my hair, trailin’ her nails lightly along my scalp and givin’ me goosebumps, “we can go as slow as you want, Vik. I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

I lean into her touch, grinnin’ like an idiot at her, “promise?”

She giggles and pulls me in for a playful kiss, keepin’ it calm this time before mumblin’ against my lips, “I promise.”

** Your POV: **

Movie actually ends up being pretty good, leaving you to give Vik some major props on picking it, but you’re already drowsy after just one film.

“You ready for bed, sweetheart?” He practically coos at you, eyes soft behind his glasses as you lean your head back against his arm, closing your eyes for a second.

“Been a long day,” you yawn, stretching and feeling his hand slide up and down your thigh slowly, “wanted to stay up longer, but don’t think I’m gonna make it.”

You glance over at him, smiling softly when you see him grin.

“C’mon,” he pats your leg, nodding with his head as if motioning for you to get up, “let’s get you in bed, I’ll let myself out.”

“Yeah, no,” you shake your head, standing and stretching your arms above your head for another big stretch, drawing Vik’s attention as always and making you smirk, “c’mon,” you offer him your hand, “you’re comin’ with.”

“Oh really?” He takes your hand, not using it to help himself up but to pull you to him once he’s standing, holding you flush at the waist, “thought we were takin’ things slow, babe?”

You roll your eyes and smirk again, looking up at him with a playful raised brow, “I promise I’ll keep my hands **_mostly_** to myself.”

He chuckles and shakes his head, “mostly, huh?”

“Best I can offer,” you shrug, both grinning from ear to ear.

“Well,” he taps your ass lightly with one hand, “lead the way babe, feelin’ pretty tired myself.”

You pad along towards your room, an almost giddy pep to your step as he trails along behind you.

Luckily, your bed is massive, not that you’d be using the whole thing, definitely planning to curl up to Vik for the night. A glance over at him makes you pause at the side of the bed, “what’s up?”

“I’m realizing,” he gives a short laugh and rubs a hand along the back of his neck, something you’re starting to know is a sign he’s a little uncomfortable, “I didn’t plan to stay the night, so… brought nothin’ to change into.”

“Ah,” you snap your fingers and hop over to your dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants that were a little baggy on you so should fit him perfect, “here ya go, babe.”

He catches them in one hand as you toss them over, quirking a brow at you, “these aren’t some old boyfriend’s are they?”

You roll your eyes and laugh, “no, they’re not. They’re honestly just old and super comfortable, the elastic is a bit worn out but should help them fit well enough.”

He nods and glances around.

You point to the side door, “bathroom’s in there, got spare toothbrushes and stuff too if ya need them,” his glance prompts an explanation, and another chuckle from you, “they’re meant for Jackie or V, but I’ll just buy more if they ever visit.”

“So,” he fiddles with the pants, balling them up between his hands as he leans against the bathroom doorframe to grin at you playfully, “I get my own toothbrush here? Pretty serious stuff, there sweetheart. Better be careful or you won’t get rid of me.”

You giggle and shake your head, “go get changed, dork.”

He chuckles and closes the door, the sound of the sink turning on briefly making you smile to yourself.

It’s strange, feeling so comfortable around each other already, but it almost makes you feel… normal. Like this is how it’s supposed to be. The life you’d been working towards.

You step out of your shorts, sliding in between the sheets without much thought, always sleeping in a shirt and underwear and honestly being habit more than anything.

Vik comes back out and… you can’t help but gawk at him.

The fucker wearing your sweatpants low on his hips and shirtless… the light definition of his abs ending in a cut v-line that makes your mouth water.

He echos your playful sentiments from earlier, “like what you see, sweetheart?”

You raise a brow and bite your bottom lip slightly, tearing your eyes away to shake your head and pat the bed beside you, “get in and cover up before this whole behaving thing goes out the window.”

He laughs and takes his glasses off, setting them on the beside table before slipping into the sheets beside you.

You switch the lights off via your remote connection, cuddling up to him, feeling one arm go around you, pulling you close, the other gripping your knee to pull across his waist as you lay your head along the pillow beside his.

Both your eyes adjust to the dark, though yours admittedly adjusted immediately with your optic enhancements, leaving you to admire his features before he could really notice.

“You’re really handsome, you know that?”

He quirks a brow, turning his head and resituating on the pillow to meet your eyes, “well I’m glad you think so, sweetheart, but can’t say it doesn’t surprise the fuck outta me.”

Your brows crease, “why’s that?”

He grins and chuckles, “you seen yourself lately?”

You flatten your hand out along his bare chest, noting the flex of his jaw and feeling warmth grow along your stomach, “you’re attractive as hell, Vik. Almost fainted the first time I met you, no joke.”

He gives a deep laugh, rolling his eyes, “fuck, the first time I met you, roundin’ that corner to see you archin’ your back, sittin’ up on my counter with those long ass legs of yours danglin’ over the edge… bout lost all train of thought right then and there.”

“I was tired as hell,” you grin back at him, “looked like shit that day.”

“No,” he shakes his head, “even on what you think might be your worst day, I’m positive I’d still think you’re fuckin’ perfect.”

You move your hand along his jaw, kissing him gently before muttering against his lips, “ditto, babe.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, we've got a decent length of time keeping things nice and fluffy before it get too serious in this fic, and there will definitely be angst, but I have two routes in mind that I may end up taking...  
> So, I'm here, asking you as the audience: How bad do you want this fic to hurt?  
> \- Keep in mind, it will be a happy ending no matter what -  
> But on a scale of 1 - 10 how bad do you wanna hurt and hate me before we reach the resolve at the end?  
> (1 being you wanna keep it fluff-central with domestic Vik, and 10 being you wanna question if I'm lying about a happy ending while you cry yourself to sleep waiting on follow up chapters)

** Vik POV: **

Can’t believe where I am… layin’ here in her bed, listenin’ to her breathing, her leg draped across my waist and hand restin’ along my chest while she sleeps soundly cuddled up against me.

She passed out quick, and gotta admit this is the most comfortable I’ve felt in a long time. Definitely tired after a long day, but… just can’t fuckin’ sleep.

My mind’s racin’ too much with everything that’s happened, thinkin’ too much on how unreal this all is, how grateful I am and things are only just gettin’ started. Can only imagine what this could turn into… makes my heart swell, makes it damn hard to stop starin’ at her long enough to have any chance at fallin’ asleep myself.

The way she was lookin’ at me earlier… hadn’t had anyone look at me like that in a long fuckin’ time, and even then, damn sure didn’t make me feel like this.

She’s somethin’ else…

And she’s all mine.

I can’t help but smile to myself, fellin’ like a goddamn idiot grinnin’ in the dark.

Run a hand down over my face before slidin’ it back along her thigh, feelin’ her warm skin against mine and finally being able to touch her like I wanted to from day one.

Her and these damn legs… gonna be the death of me still, I’m sure.

She stirs a bit, archin’ against me and pullin’ me close as her hand slides up my chest to rest along my jaw, her face nuzzlin’ into the crook of my neck.

Her lips tickle along the skin there, brushing lightly as she gets comfortable again, still asleep but makin’ my heart race and skin prickle anyway.

Fuck…

She lets out a soft whimper-like sound, settlin’ in as she hitches her leg further up along my abs.

Goddamit…

She’s not even fuckin’ awake and she’s tormenting me, testin’ me, drivin’ me up the goddamn wall without even realizing it.

I try to calm myself down, take a deep breath and give her a light squeeze, focusin’ on the cuddle aspect being so nice rather than… the rest…

Close my eyes and try to drift off, feelin’ my heart finally start to quiet down.

But her leg shifts again, stretchin’ out further across, to cover my lower abs as she lets out a breath against my skin, givin’ me goosebumps again and sendin’ warmth floodin’ down to my stomach.

I let out a shaky breath, and move my hand along her thigh, meanin’ to carefully resituate her just a little, give myself enough room to not feel like I might lose my grip at any second…

She mutters somethin’ against my neck, her grip on me tightening a little, keepin’ me close, “Vik…”

Guess she’s stirrin’ awake, “yeah, sweetheart?”

Her lips brush along the pulse point at my neck, makin’ my jaw clench, grippin’ her leg a little tighter when she mumbles close to my ear, “you’re so warm… don’t scoot away.”

Half manage a light chuckle, “alright, sweetheart. Just quit with the neck and leg stuff, gonna keep me awake all night.”

Can feel that fuckin’ smirk of hers as she presses in further, her hand slidin’ up along my jaw to grip along the side of my head so I can’t pull away, her lips ghostin’ along my neck again makin’ me fuckin’ shiver, “I’m just tryin’a stay warm, Vik.”

I clear my throat and grip her wrist, pullin’ away just enough to look in her eyes, “need to cool it, sweetheart,” I warn her again, watchin’ that brow of her twitch up as she draws that pouty bottom lip between her teeth briefly…

“Sorry,” she sticks her bottom lip out in a playful pout, lookin’ cute as hell and still managin’ to be the sexiest damn thing I’ve ever seen… “can’t help myself, I only promised to **_mostly_** behave. Remember?”

I chuckle and shake my head, keepin’ her hand in mine, holding it at my chest so she can’t pull me back in, “guess I’ll have to behave for the both of us then, babe.”

“Don’t worry, Vik,” she smiles soft, “we can go slow. Just might have to remind me from time to time.”

I chuckle again and press her knuckles to my lips, “sure like to make it hard on me, don’t ya, sweetheart.”

“Alright, alright,” she giggles and rolls her eyes, givin’ my hand a light squeeze, “I’ll behave, babe. Let’s just go to sleep.”

“Good,” I give one last kiss to the back of her hand and trail my other hand along her shoulder, my arm still tucked up under her head a bit, “gotta learn to mind your elders, after all.”

She giggles again, makin’ my lips twitch up as I glance over to her one more time before closin’ my eyes to try and get some sleep.

Got the day off tomorrow, so not too worried about it, but hate to fuck up my already shit sleep schedule even more.

Only takes a few seconds for her to nuzzle up to me again, but she seems to be behavin’ this time, her leg hitchin’ up higher but not movin’ too much afterwards. Maybe just actually keepin’ warm this time.

Might’ve been alright if I hadn’t slid my hand further up her thigh…

Just wanted to pull her closer, give her a little affectionate squeeze before driftin’ off completely…

But goddamn… the skin just keeps goin’… feelin’ a the soft edge of her underwear along her hip…

Fuck me…

My breath hitches in my throat, hand hesitating, lingerin’ a bit before I really fuck up and slide down further to grip her ass lightly.

Barely squeezed, slidin’ my hand back along her thigh all casual thinkin’ she might not’ve noticed… until she breathes out against my neck, her hand gripping along my hair again makin’ me lean my head back further into the pillow, lettin’ her nip at my jaw.

I let out a breath, almost a groan, feelin’ my fuckin’ pounding against my chest as I grip her thigh, “sweetheart…”

“You started it…” she mumbles, her breath hot on my ear before she lightly bites my neck.

“You’re the one not wearin’ pants…” I breathe out, feelin’ myself lose all resolve with each kiss she presses along my jaw.

“I was gonna behave until you grabbed my ass…”

“Oh?” I groan again when her teeth find a sensitive spot, my hand sliding up to grip her ass tighter this time, “sayin’ you don’t like when I do that?”

She whimpers in my ear, tuggin’ along my hair and ruinin’ any self-control I had barely managed to cling to for this long…

I shift to my side, leanin’ over her a bit and grippin’ along her throat gently to make her look up at me before crashin’ my lips to hers.

She moans into my mouth, the sounds she makes drivin’ me fuckin’ wild.

I slide my hand down over her body, trailin’ over her curves, tucking along her knee to hitch her leg up before sliding back up to grip her ass, coaxing another moan from her.

Her hands roam over me, lightin’ a fire like I never felt before, grippin’ my shoulders and…

Goddammit…

My back meets the mattress, quirkin’ a brow up at her in surprise as she straddles me, my hands movin’ to her hips and mutterin’ a low, “fuck…” before I can realize what’s happenin’.

She leans over me, trailin’ her hands up my abs slow, then my chest, movin’ to tangle them in my hair as she grinds her body against mine.

I can’t help but groan, pullin’ her in for a deep kiss, not even able to think straight anymore… just knowin’ I need her. Right now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is the second chapter uploaded in the same day, I decided to be nice and give yall this gift a little early lol

** Your POV: **

His hands slide up along your sides, feeling underneath your shirt as he groans against your lips.

You grind your body against his and his hands slip back down to grip your ass, rolling his hips upwards, coaxing a moan from you that makes his breath hitch.

You sit up, his grip shifting, thumbs trailing along the front of your hip bones, massaging the nerves there as you grind down against him again.

“Fuck…” he mutters, his chest heaving with a deep exhale.

The friction is great, but you already want more, feeling impatient and greedy as you trail your hands slowly down his abs, watching them flex in response as he lets out a low groan. You slow down only to tease him, tugging at the edge of the sweatpants lightly before moving your hands to the hem of your own shirt, his eyes darting to yours briefly with a raised brow.

Pulling the shirt over your head blocks him from view, but you can feel him twitch against you, his body shifting up before you even fully have a chance to toss the shirt aside.

One of his hands snakes around your waist, holding you flush against him, the other moving up over your bare chest. You cup his face and crash your lips to his in a deep kiss, almost whimpering when he pulls away, but quickly turning into a moan as he coaxes you to lean your head back, pressing hungry kisses along the length of your neck.

You roll your hips again, the feeling of him groaning against your skin sending heat down to your core.

“Vik,” you whimper, gripping his shoulders as he lightly grazes his teeth along the side of your neck.

He falters briefly, letting out a shaky breath and tightening his grip on you, “fuck, sweetheart… can’t go sayin’ my name like that…”

Hearing his voice like this… deeper than usual… huskier… filled with lust, aimed at you specifically… just sends you over the edge.

You tangle one of your hands in his hair, tugging a bit as you nuzzle against his cheek, lips brushing along his ear as you draw out his name in a sultry, breathy moan, “Viktor.”

Your back is against the mattress almost instantly, Vik settling between your legs, one arm supporting his weight and the other hitching your legs up around his waist.

He trails his eyes over you, sliding his hand from your thigh up along your waist, then your chest before coming to rest along the side of your face, “so fuckin’ perfect…”

You quirk a brow up at him, drawing your bottom lip between your teeth as you wrap your legs around him to pull him in closer, your own hands finding their way over his bare skin to tangle in his hair.

He closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath, the vein in his neck showing more than usual as his jaw clenches, flexing a few times before opening his eyes to meet yours again, “gotta be careful with that, sweetheart.”

“This?” you tug his hair again, smirking slightly.

He groans and pins one of your hands, grinding his entire body against yours, making your eyes screw shut and dig your head back into the pillow with a drawn-out moan.

His lips are on your neck before you can even open your eyes, coaxing a string of whimpers and moans to spill from your lips as his hips roll again.

“Vik…” you breathe, arching into him and hitching your legs up further along his waist, hoping to get more friction.

He groans again and rolls his hips one more time, your free hand gripping along his arm as you whimper and contemplate begging.

It’s not really your style though, decide to take a different approach.

You tuck one of your legs along his before pushing his shoulder with your free hand, rolling him so you’re on top.

“Fuck, sweetheart…” he chuckles half breathlessly, “you’re so goddamn sexy, you know that?”

You grind against him and tug his hair, feeling him grip your hips hard enough to almost hurt as he clenches his jaw, sucking in a breath as you tug his hair harder, making him give in to leaning his head back. His skin is so warm, even against your lips as you press wet kisses along his jaw, moving down his neck, lightly grazing your teeth near the sensitive vein throbbing there and earning a deep groan as he squirms beneath you.

“Baby…” he breathes, pushing your hips down against his, “fuck… gonna kill me.”

You smirk against his jaw, nipping lightly before brushing your lips along his ear, gripping his hair to keep him from turning away as you grind down against him again, “you like when I pin you, Vik?”

A deep chuckle sounds in his chest, half turning into a groan as his hips roll again, “maybe I just like that you put up a little fight before I take over.”

You pull back enough to see him smirk, quirking your brow, “oh really? Who says I’m gonna let you ta-“

Your back hits the mattress again, his weight grinding against you, leaving you an absolute mess of moans and whimpers, gripping his arms just to hold onto something as your eyes screw shut. Pretty sure this is the most turned on you’ve ever been, most you’ve ever wanted someone, most impatient you’ve ever felt.

“Vik…” you whimper, his eyes meeting yours and making you fall apart at the seams, “fuck, I want you… right now.”

He lets out a soft groan and slides one hand up the front of your throat, forcing you to look up into his eyes fully, his lips pressing to yours in a deep kiss before parting breathlessly, “you sure about this, sweetheart? No goin’ back after…”

“If you wanna wait, we need to stop now, but Vik,” you half chuckle, shaking your head and biting your bottom lip briefly, “I’m so far gone already, I **_need_** you.”

His chest heaves with an exhale, jaw flexing as his eyes dart to your lips, “you need me, huh?”

“Yes,” you whimper, “Vik, I need you so bad.”

His grip tightens slightly around your neck, your hand moving to grip his wrist and arching against him with a soft moan, his eyes shifting back up to meet yours, “you really sure?”

“Vik,” you breathe, “please…”

He slides his hand to caress your face, capturing your lips in a deep but gentle kiss, his lips moving slow, tongue trailing along yours. Without breaking contact, he shift to slide his hand down over your body, leaving a trail of goosebumps before hesitating along the edge of your underwear, tucking his fingertips beneath the fabric teasingly.

You grip his hair, biting his lip lightly, earning a small groan before he presses back into the kiss, a little harder this time, his hand finally slipping further down and…

Fuck…

The feel of his fingers between your folds makes you grip his shoulders, moaning into his mouth and breath hitching in your throat, “Vik… fuck…”

He pulls back just enough to watch you as he slides one of his fingers inside, coaxing another moan from you, your nails digging into his shoulder, feeling his muscles flexing as he moves his fingers up and down.

“So goddamn perfect,” he mutters, eyes trailing along your body as you arch your back.

“Vik,” you moan, “Vik, fuck… please…”

He smirks and shifts his weight slightly, giving you a great view as he tucks a thumb along the side of the sweatpants, tugging it down just a little before his eyes trail down to your underwear. With a quirk of his brow, he slides his hands up your thighs, gripping the edges of your underwear at your hips, “how much do you like these?”

You tilt your head, brows furrowing a bit, but your silence gives him all the answer he needs as you hear the rip of fabric and a light pressure near your hips.

He tosses the tattered remains aside, leaving you more revved up than ever.

Might’ve been unnecessary, but fuck did it work you up…

You wanna grab him, pin him again and…

He finally kicks out of the sweatpants, drawing your attention back as he resettles between your legs, pressing his lips to yours hungrily.

Your heart pounds in your chest, skin ablaze and craving friction even as he rolls his hips lightly… feeling his bare skin along yours just makes you need more…

He parts from you just enough to mutter against yours lips, “you sure about this, sweetheart?”

“Fuck, Vik…” you moan impatiently, “I want you so bad, need you, I-“

Your words cut off in a whimper, finally feeling him slide inside, finally giving you the friction you need as he starts to move.

He lets out a low groan, exhaling deeply as he repeatedly clenches his jaw, “sweetheart… goddamn… so… fuckin’ tight… fuck…”

You almost feel lightheaded as he works his way deeper, melting into a puddle of moans, your head falling back against the pillow as your eyes tighten shut. His movements finding a steady speed but thrusting harder until a whimper catches in your throat, nails digging into his shoulders, giving him all he needed to know about which spot to aim for.

He situates his weight and hitches your legs higher along his waist, keeping the pace a little slower than you’re used to but fuck… the way he hits that sensitive spot every time… almost makes you see spots, the heat growing in your stomach already.

“Vik,” you moan, digging your nails in more, “Vik… fuck… I-“

He presses his lips to yours briefly, leaning closer over you, making you gasp against his lips and tighten your legs along his waist at the new angle.

He smirks, watching your reactions beneath him, “baby… can’t go…sayin’ my name like that…”

“But Vik…” you whimper, breath hitching again, “fuck, Vik… you feel so **_good_**. I can’t… can’t help it. Fuck… Vik…” you dig your head back into the pillow, brows creasing, “VIK… fuck… I… I think… I… VIKTOR.”

His thrusts falter a bit at his full name leaving your lips in loud moans, losing your control, feeling the fire in the pit of your stomach grow until you just can’t hold it anymore.

“ ** _VIKTOR_**!”

“Fuck…” he lets out a guttural groan, your spasms clenching around him coaxing him to his own release as you both pant desperately.

He lowers his weight on top of you, body shaking slightly as you wrap your arms around him.

“That was…”

“Yeah,” he mutters breathlessly, “so much for behaving.”

“Sorry,” you grin, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder, his face being nuzzled along the side of yours, “I guess I just couldn’t help myself.”

He chuckles, chest still heaving in ragged breaths, “fuck, sweetheart. Won’t hear me complainin’.”

“I know,” you giggle in return, “just know you wanted to wait.”

He lifts a bit, shifting his weight to meet your eyes, trailing one of his hands along the side of your face before tucking his knuckles along your chin to tilt your head up, “I’ve wanted you from day one, sweetheart. Just didn’t wanna rush things or fuck anything up.”

You grin up at him, “well I’m all yours, Vik.”

“And I’m yours, sweetheart,” his grin broadens and kisses you softly before pulling back slightly to mutter against your lips, “just don’t go breakin’ my heart, babe…”

“That goes both ways, handsome,” you feel him smirk, pulling back a little to meet his eyes again, “I’m serious. You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not, babe.”

He shakes his head, both breaking out in laughter, both so clearly giddy with the situation.

“Only risk you got is the risk of me fallin’ head over heels for you, sweetheart.”

“That a promise, doc?”

He flashes that crooked smirk and captures your lips again, threatening to reignite the fire in your stomach.


	16. Chapter 16

** Vik POV: **

Can’t believe that just happened.

Can’t believe she actually apologized after like she’d attacked me or some shit, like she just couldn’t resist any longer. That’s one sure way to make a guy feel special – me of all people, apparently being what she wants most.

Damn, bein’ with her is a massive confidence boost in itself, but knowin’ she sees me like that… fuck if it doesn’t make my head swell.

Don’t care ‘bout any other woman’s opinion though, hers bein’ what matters to me. Still, hadn’t been able to wipe this giddy fuckin’ grin off my face even in sleep.

The light press of her lips to my cheek stirs me awake, her soft chuckle soundin’ near my ear as I rub a sleepy hand down over my face.

“Go back to sleep, babe,” she whispers, kissin’ my cheek again, “I’m gonna shower, got go pick up V and Jackie.”

I’m still groggy, half catchin’ what she says as I grab her arm and pull her to lean over me, caressing her face with my other hand, “what’d’ya gotta go get those two for?”

She sighs softly and leans her weight on me, my eyes finally adjusting to the dark room enough to make out her features, “window for our gig just opened up, gotta jump on it while we can, might not get another shot like this anytime soon.”

My jaw flexes, lettin’ out a sigh of my own, movin’ both my hands to cup her face. I wanna tell her not to go, beg her to stay here with me, to quit all this merc bullshit… But I can’t, I know she’s not the type to let me take care of her – she wants to provide for herself, wants to know she not only brings somethin’ to the table but owns that goddamn table too. It’s admirable, part of why I like her so much… But damn if it isn’t also what worries the shit outta me.

“Where you meetin’ the two knuckleheads?”

“At the Esoterica actually,” she runs her fingers back through my hair, her nails lightly scraping along my scalp sendin’ a light pec of goosebumps along my arms, “they’re gonna meet me there in V’s new ride.”

“Why don’t you let me drive you, then, babe?”

“Yeah?” She seems to perk up, her smile warming her beautiful face even in the dark, “not gonna try and talk me out of it the whole ride there?”

I chuckle and shake my head, “babe, if I thought it would work I’d beg you to stay, but I gotta feelin’ you’re workin’ your own way out already. Just… come back in one piece and we’ll call it even, alright sweetheart?”

“I’ll be fine,” she tugs my hair playfully, grin broadening, “got a really great Ripper in case anything happens.”

“I’m serious, sweetheart,” I smile back at her, but hold her face close, makin’ her meet my eyes, “just fuckin’ found you, can’t go dyin’ on me now, yeah?”

“I always make it back, Vik,” she presses a gentle kiss to my lips, movin’ to pull away too soon so I hold her there, needin’ just a little more before lettin’ go. She damn near beams down at me, makin’ me smirk back up at her perfect goddamn face, knowin’ I’m the luckiest man in the world. “’Specially now that I got something to look forward to comin’ back.”

“Yeah?” I chuckle and raise a brow, “what might that be, sweetheart?”

“See,” she trails her fingers along my necklace, gettin’ that playful, smart-ass look in her eye, “there’s this guy I kinda like…”

“Kinda, huh?”

“Yeah,” she nods, actin’ like she’s all serious but that damn smirk breakin’ through a bit, “gotta make sure I get back here, actually want this one to stick around for a bit.”

I hum and shrug, “don’t think you got too much to worry about there, sweetheart. You could convince a goddamn tumbleweed to wait for you.”

She giggles and shakes her head, “always the charmer, Vik.”

“Only for you, sweetheart…” I pull her in for another kiss, not wantin’ to let her go…

She pulls away, the reluctance clear in her eyes too. Makes me feel a little better… knowin’ she didn’t wanna leave… knowin’ she’s workin’ hard to leave the career… knowin’ she’s lookin’ forward to comin’ back here, to me.

I run my hands back through my hair as I hear the shower switch on, rollin’ over in bed and buryin’ my face in the pillow and willin’ the day to go by quick. Hopin’, prayin’ to whatever might be listenin’… to just bring her back safe.

** Your POV: **

You’re surprised Vik doesn’t try to talk you out of anything, but he has that knowing look in his eye, like he already thought about it and deciding it wasn’t worth wasting his breath.

You see the worry there, the reluctance to see you go, drawing it out as long as possible by giving you a ride, saying he needed to stop by the clinic anyway – which is bullshit, and you know it, but you enjoy the company anyway. His gesture being sweet, and honestly, having him drive you around, holding your hand the whole way and pressing gentle kisses to your knuckle every now and then makes your heart wanna burst outta your chest.

This man is unreal.

Everything seeming to be lining up so perfectly, working out to give you exactly what you’d been searching for.

Granted, a guy had never been a priority. But Vik… Vik isn’t just a guy, Vik is fucking … well, you don’t really have the words. He’s everything you’d dreamt of and more, exactly what you thought you’d never be able to find.

If this job goes well, the client would be willing to let you in on something big, have you run a gig for him that would potentially give you everything to cash in on. This could be the key to your out. Potentially… your key to starting a life with Vik.

It’s all moving so fast, but you can’t even find the time to complain. Everything seeming to finally side with you, fate deeming you worth or the world deciding you’d had enough shit thrown at you to earn this. Either way, you’re grateful, and you can’t help but grin every time you glance over at the handsome devil sitting next to you in the driver’s seat.

He grins back, pressing another kiss to your knuckles as he pulls up along the curb, Jackie, V, and Misty already sitting out front waiting.

You both step out, Vik’s hand finding yours again almost instantly and earning looks from everyone else. V still seeming surprised, Misty beaming, and Jackie caught somewhere in between.

“G’morning, Vik,” V glances between the two of you, “how’s life puttin’ up with my crazy sister?”

“V,” Jackie nudges her, “stop hatin’, jaina. You need to go find you some love, then you’ll understand, yeah?”

Misty, squeezes Jackie’s arm, her grin broadening in approval, “I think they look cute together.”

“Alright, alright,” Vik rolls his eyes, “we’re new, I get it. Let’s just move on.”

“Can’t let it go that easy, choom,” Jackie shrugs, sighing sarcastically, “big deal seein’ you date again.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Vik lets go of your hand to snake his arm around your waist, pulling you close and ignoring everyone else as he presses a gentle but lingering kiss to your lips, “back in one piece, yeah?” You nod at him, not having much chance to speak as he glances over at Jackie and V, pointing a finger of warning. “She comes back hurt and I’m blaming both of you.”

“That’s not fair,” V pouts, crossing her arms and playfully letting out a huff.

Jackie chuckles and gives V a rough nudge, almost knocking her over as they both move to get in V’s car, “c’mon, jaina, let’s get moving before too much sun comes up!”

You move to follow but Vik tugs you back in, capturing another deep kiss, his forehead pressing to yours briefly as he whispers again, “be fuckin’ careful, you hear me?”

“I hear you,” you give him one last pec on the lips and trot off, calling over your shoulder, “keep him outta trouble, Misty!”

You see Vik shake his head as you shut the car door behind you, Misty laughing as she calls back, “I’ll try my best!”

Jackie’s driving, thankfully, V sitting in the back somehow while you had managed to snag shotgun upfront. You watch the side mirror as the car pulls away, seeing Vik and Misty stand outside, their figures growing smaller and smaller as the ache in your chest grows. The further you get from Vik, the more it seemed clear why Jackie was always so quick to get back home, to see Misty again. Always gave him a hard time about it, but now… now you understand.

Being away from Vik, even so early on, isn’t easy.

** Vik POV: **

Misty and I stand out front until we can’t see the car anymore, my chest tightening like a small hole had started there, a dull ache settlin’ in.

She pats my shoulder gently as she walks by, “come on, Vik, I’m gonna make some breakfast for us. Why don’t you tell me how things are going between you two, yeah?”

I nod and take one last glance down the road, knowin’ I won’t see anything but needin’ to do it anyway before following after Misty.

Can only hope the day goes by faster than usual, find somethin’ to do to occupy my mind and try not to spend every second worryin’ myself sick about her…

Maybe when she gets back I’ll plan somethin’ special, a date night out or a really nice day in the park or some romantic shit like that. Misty might have an idea, although I can already hear her voice sayin’ somethin’ like ‘if it comes from the heart it matters more’.

M’sure I’ll figure somethin’ out. Just need her to come back in one piece… I’ll be happy knowin’ she’s safe and in my arms again.

Hopefully one of these days I won’t have to worry about this shit anymore… can see her off to work in some gym like she wants without havin’ to worry about whether she’ll even make it back home at all…

I shake my head and smile up at Misty as she puts a plate on the table in front of me.

“So,” she sits down with a plate of her own, “spill the beans, Vik, how’s it feel to fall in love so fast?”

I nearly choke on my water, “fuck, Misty.”

She chuckles and waves her hand vaguely, “oh, come on, Vik. You’re a grown man, you know what love is by now, don’t play dumb.”

I glance down at my fork, fiddlin’ with it between my fingers as my brow creases a bit, “bit early for that, I think.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true,” she shrugs, leanin’ forward with her elbows on the table, waitin’ for me to look her in the eyes again before she continues, “don’t have to say anything to her yet, can do that on your own time, but it’s clear as day you’re falling hard, Vik. Even Jackie noticed it.”

I let out a grumbled groan and bury my hands in my face, “Jackie fuckin’ noticed? Fuck, Misty, am I that transparent?”

She grins and reaches across for one of my hands, givin’ it a light squeeze, “she is too, Vik.”

“What? Transparent?”

She rolls her eyes, her hair shakin’ a bit, “Vik, you really know how to play dumb for one of the smartest people I know…”

“Doesn’t really answer my question, Misty,” I rub the bridge of my nose and pinch slightly, feelin’ a dull ache throbbing in my skull at this whole conversation.

“I think you know what I meant already.”

I sigh and look over at her, brows knittin’ together as I chew along the inside of my cheek a little, “you really think so?...”

She chuckles again, a soft nod makin’ her hair bounce, “good to see you like this Vik, all happy and love-sick. I’m excited for you.”

I chew at my lip again, but smirk to myself as I think on the potential of what had been said. Could she really feel the same about me? It’s fast, damn fast, but… I definitely know how I feel.

“Thanks, Misty,” I smile over at her, “I mean it…Thank you, probably never woulda found the right time to talk to her like that myself.”

“No problem, Vik. I’ve got a good read on these things, figured the two of you would end up like this from seeing how you were around each other,” she takes a small bite of food and grins broadly, “it’s fun seeing it pay off though. Usually just give readings and never see someone again. This time I actually get to watch the two of you fall in love, it’s heartwarming.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I turn my attention back to my own plate, “think that’s enough mushy talk for one day. Gonna ruin my reputation if people know I’m gettin’ soft in my old age.”

“Don’t think anyone would mistake you for being soft, Viktor.”

“You have no idea,” I shake my head, thinkin’ back on bein’ curled up in bed, the half sleepy kisses I miss already.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to clarify for anyone worried about potential angst here, I do NOT mean relationship angst - their relationship will be fine. The angst I'm referring to will be outside of them dating and they have to deal with it together to whatever degree it happens, they won't break up or hurt each other in any way.

** Vik POV: **

‘Course the day fuckin’ drags by…

Each minute feelin’ like a goddamn hour, each hour feelin’ like a whole fuckin’ day just trickling through, takin’ it’s sweet time.

Never been so fidgety in my whole life, so impatient, so glued to my phone. Can’t help but to check for messages every few minutes, hoping to see somethin’ from her sayin’ she’s on her way back or that she made it home in one piece.

I glance down to see no new notifications and sigh, floppin’ down on my couch and rubbing a hand over my face. It’s gettin’ late, the sun having set quite a bit ago, streetlights streaming through my window.

Guess she never really gave me a timeframe for when they’d be back. I’d kinda just assumed, and hoped, that they’d be back the same day. Can’t even imagine the torture of tryin’a sleep while she’s gone… not knowing what she’s goin’ through or where she even is, if she’s alright or…

I shake my head and glance to my phone again, tossing it to the other end of the couch with another exasperated sigh, “fuckin’ hell…”

My stomach growls and I at least got somethin’ to distract me for a few minutes, gettin’ up and rummaging through the fridge for somethin’ to cook real quick. Only takes a few minutes to whip somethin’ up, forcin’ it down through my already fried nerves.

Goddamn… only been one day, her first gig since us bein’ a thing, and I’m already fallin’ apart at the fuckin’ seams…

Manage to get and keep the food down, leavin’ my phone on the couch while I go start the shower, thinkin’ maybe gettin’ away from it for a minute will help chill me the fuck out. Nice hot shower to relax my muscles, help me think clearly. Gettin’ way too tense…

The water stings at first, just how I like it though, easin’ in and havin’ to adjust to the temperature, lettin’ my muscles warm up as my skin starts to turn a light shade of pink by the time I reluctantly step out.

Run the towel through my hair, fluffin’ it up a bit to get the main bit of water before I slip on a quick pair of sweatpants.

Still some drips here and there as I pad back out into my living room, tryin’a remember where I put that damn… oh, right.

I snag the phone off the couch, heart lurching when I see a notification.

Can’t say I’ve ever opened a message that fuckin’ fast.

Thankfully it’s from her… not sure what kinda fresh hell I woulda been in if the one message I’d gotten today wasn’t even her, pretty sure I’d’ve wanted to throw this goddamn phone.

_‘Just made it home, I’m in one piece like I promised! Gotta get cleaned up, but if you’re awake maybe I can give you a call after?’_

I finally feel my shoulders relax, a dull ache there from bein’ wound so tight all day, typin’ out a quick message back to her, knowin’ she’ll get it immediately whether she’s got her phone in hand or not with those new optics, _‘Good to hear, sweetheart. Call whenever you want, babe, I’ll be up. If you need me to come over I can.’_

Phone lights up again almost immediately, bringin’ back that giddy fuckin’ grin that’s become synonymous with bein’ around her lately, _‘Don’t have to do that, Vik. Sure you’re tired, I’ll settle for a phone call until I can see you tomorrow. Maybe grab lunch on your break?’_

_‘Can do that, but you don’t live far from me, babe. Just say the word and I’ll head over. Might be having withdrawals being away from you so long already.’_

I slip on a shirt and grab a few things I’ll need for work tomorrow, stuffin’ ‘em into a duffle bag in case she says yes, chucklin’ to myself when my phone chimes multiple times in a row. 3 unread messages flashin’ across the screen when I pick it up: _‘Oh, so it’s a medical emergency is what you’re saying?’, ‘ Can’t have you going through withdrawals, doc. That’s some dangerous stuff.’, ‘Guess you can consider this ‘the word’, babe. Head on over whenever.’_

_‘Be there in 5, sweetheart.’_ I send the message and half jog to my door, ready to see her and still half worried about what condition she might be in.

Hopin’ she’s just fine, not a scratch on her, but knowin’ the way Jackie usually comes back from gigs… there’s no tellin’. Could go either way.

Got my small med kit in the car already, somethin’ I try to keep with me at all times anyway, tossin’ my overnight bag in the passenger seat while I wait for the car to idle down before shiftin’ into gear and headin’ off. She’s really only a few streets down from me, few minutes at most. Convenient for sure, though she definitely lives on the nicer side of town in her new digs.

Takes no time to pull up, seein’ her car and gettin’ lucky with an empty space right next to it for me to park.

Grab my duffle and med kit, just in case. Rather bring it in and not need it than have to rush back out here for it later.

Still feel anxious seein’ her, my heart poundin’ and palms getting a little clamy. Strange feelin’ this way ‘bout anyone, all giddy and excited, like a kid again.

I rap my knuckles against the door and hear it unlock, her voice soundin’ from somewhere deeper in the house sayin’ to “come on in.”

I open the door but don’t see her, assumin’ she’s got her remote access hooked up to the place to control everything.

“Where ya at, babe?” I call out into the apartment, still not really used to the layout, my own place bein’ a super simple one bedroom and hers bein’ more along the lines of a fancy condo or somethin’.

“Bathroom,” she calls back, “just finishin’ up, almost done.”

Door is open, light on and her shadow movin’ a little weird so I start walkin’ that way, droppin’ my bags by the bedroom door first. “Finishin’ up what, sweeth-“ My words catch in my throat, roundin’ the corner to see her snippin’ off the last bit of string to finish off the stitches along her shoulder. “The fuck are you doing?”

“Don’t give me that look,” her brows crease, shakin’ her head softly, “I’d already started before I knew you were coming over and didn’t wanna leave it half done, babe.”

I sigh and step forward, motionin’ for her to turn towards me, “least lemme look it over.”

“Don’t judge too harsh, doc,” she chuckles, shiftin’ so I can get a good look at her wound, “been doin’ it on my own a while though and it always heals up fine.”

I rub my thumb lightly near the surface, not touchin’ the actual stitches but tryin’a feel how deep it goes without pressin’ too hard, “what happened?”

“Things got a little intense,” she shrugs, givin’ me a soft half smile, “they’d upped security more than we expected, but we handled it.”

I tuck my knuckle under her chin, tiltin’ her head up and seein’ a few bruises startin’ along her neck, a small scratch near her cheek, “sweetheart…”

“I’ve had a lot worse, Vik,” she grips my hand and slides it to her cheek, nuzzlin’ into my touch, “comes with the territory, unfortunately.”

My resolve melts, still feelin’ agitated with the situation but realizin’ she just wants comfort from me right now, probably thinkin’ I’m mad with her or regrettin’ being with her… none of which is true. Just worried fuckin’ sick about her…

“C’mere…” I mutter, pullin’ her in close and wrappin’ my arms around her, buryin’ my face against the side of her head to press light kisses down her temple and cheek, makin’ sure to be gentle.

She keeps her hands at my chest, restin’ her head along my shoulder and for a minute I assume it’s because of her own shoulder bein’ sore, but when I give a little squeeze around her waist she flinches. A gasp parting her lips as she grips my shirt and I ease her back to lean her against the bathroom counter, cuppin’ her cheeks to look in her eyes as one of her hands shifts to cover her ribs.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Think I bruised a rib or something,” she breathes out, still strugglin’ to keep air steady from the apparent pain, though it seems to be fading.

“Lemme see,” I motion for her to lift her shirt, but she shakes her head.

“M’fine, babe, really,” she moves to stand but flinches again, leanin’ back against the counter for support.

“Fuck if you are,” I grumble, lightly pullin’ up the edge of her shirt and tryin’a be gentle while I feel along her rib. The skin is startin’ to turn a light blue-ish purple shade, a long and slender imprint seemin’ to be left like she’d gotten hit with a goddamn pipe or somethin’… “sweetheart… the fuck did you get into today?”

“It’s not cracked, if that’s what you’re thinking,” she manages a deep inhale, seemin’ to finally catch her breath, “had that before, this just feels bruised. Hurts like hell, but I’ll be fine, babe. Promise.”

I shake my head and cup her face in my hands, “I’m takin’ you with me tomorrow, scannin’ this first thing, got it?”

She reluctantly nods, her eyes driftin’ down til I tuck my knuckles under her chin again, makin’ her look me in the eye.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

She sighs and pulls me in for a hug, keepin’ her arms low to avoid flarin’ up the pain along her ribs, “don’t want you to be mad at me.”

“Sweetheart…” I kiss the side of her head and hold her close, “I’m not mad at you… Just ready for you to be done with all this shit. I get it, trust me I do… I just worry about you, seen too many mercs through my doors and know how it ends for ‘em…. Can’t handle that happenin’ to you…” I pull back a bit and cup her face again, “care too much about you already, had me checkin’ my phone every 5 minutes all day today.”

She chuckles softly, face breakin’ into a warm grin, “goin’ soft, Vik?”

“Only for you, love,” I press my lips to her forehead before lookin’ her in the eyes again, “now go lay down, I’m gonna grab you some medicine, alright?”

“Don’t need any,” she shakes her head but walks past me towards the bedroom anyway, yawning softly as she cautiously lowers herself into bed, tryin’ not to agitate her injuries.

I’m glad they’re not worse, glad she’s in one piece, but fuck if it doesn’t kill me seein’ her like this… knowin’ someone laid their hands on my girl like that…

I gotta check a few cabinets before findin’ the glasses, fillin’ one with water before I head back to the bedroom, pickin’ up my bags and droppin’ them by the bed before I hold the water out to her, “here ya go, love, take these.”

She takes the glass and extends her other hand, givin’ me a warry look when I drop 3 pills into her palm, “what’re these for?”

I chuckle and pull my shirt over my head, slippin’ into bed next to her, bein’ careful not to flop around too much, “just pain meds and somethin’ to help you sleep, sweetheart. Doctor’s orders and all that.”

She grins over at me, poppin’ the pills real quick before settin’ the glass down on the side table, shiftin’ careful to curl up next to me, her hurt side facin’ up so she doesn’t press it into the bed. Know it helps her be more comfortable, but it gives me a direct view of her injuries… makes me fuckin’ livid knowin’ someone out there did this to her.

Can only hope they got what they deserved. Sure my girl got ‘em back, if not, I’m positive Jackie took care of them for me.

She drifts off quick, the mild sedative I gave her doin’ its job and lettin’ her sleep through the pain.

I’m pretty sure it’s just a bad bruise myself, still not likin’ that she’d apparently had cracked ribs in the past… and definitely wantin’ to do a full checkup on her first thing in the mornin’, just in case. Maybe get her something to speed the recovery process.

Know she’s got another gig comin’ up quick… big one at that. Can’t have her goin’ in like this.

Don’t want her to go at all, don’t get me wrong. But I’d rather prepare her as much as possible, give her the best chance of comin’ back home to me.

I press my lips to the top of her head and try to close my eyes, hopin’ to get any kind of sleep, tryin’ not to dwell too much on how bad I wanna split someone’s goddamn jaw for doin’ this to her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how flippin' cute is this image?! Found it on Tumblr, credit to @rs-pystick where I got it from, go give some love because it's beautiful!
> 
> \- also, for those of you who read my Goro fic as well, I'm sorry I haven't been updating it as frequently as this one, we're in the process of buying a home but I will get back to regular updates when I can, for now thank you for being patient :)

Vik helps you into his car first thing in the morning, the medicine still fogging your mind and leaving you yawning almost the whole drive to the clinic.

He had kept an eye on you all night, being careful to baby your injuries like you were extremely fragile. Kinda thought it was cute, kinda thought it was a bit excessive.

You’d had a lot worse, and told him as much, but he insisted on taking care of you, insisted on keeping you with him at the clinic today to make sure nothing else was wrong.

He presses his lips to your knuckles, chuckling when you yawn yet again, “should wear off soon, love. Can take a nap in the back if you need to.”

“M’good,” you shake your head, giving his hand a light squeeze as he pulls into the clinic garage, “thanks though, babe. Usually just fend for myself after a rough gig.”

He frowns a bit, glancing over to you after throwing the car in park, “well, I’m sure it might seem like I’m overreactin’, sweetheart, but I don’t wanna gloss over somethin’ just ‘cuz you’re too stubborn to come in and get checked on your own.”

“Careful, doc,” you grin up at him playfully as he comes around to help you out of the car, your ribs still giving you a bit of issue today, “people might start to think you like me or something.”

He chuckles and snakes an arm gently around your waist, tucking his knuckles under your chin to tilt your face upwards, “think everyone knows how I feel about you by now, love.”

“Good,” you press a light kiss to his lips, enjoying the warmth his body provides while you’re still half sleepy on meds, “can’t have someone waltzing in here thinkin’ they got a chance with the hot Ripperdoc.”

He lets out a short but deep laugh, shaking his head, “all yours, sweetheart. Now c’mon, let’s get you inside and run some scans, yeah? Everything comes back clean enough, and I promise I’ll quit fussin’ over you so much. Deal?”

You nod along, following him inside, trailing behind by his hand leading you. He helps you get situated on one of the operating chairs, moving to his table briefly before returning to your side, stethoscope hanging over his shoulders and clipping his medical glove on.

Damn if he isn’t the sexiest man you’ve ever seen.

If you weren’t so hurt… this might actually be fun, hanging out in his clinic all day, watching him work…

“Alright, sweetheart,” he hooks you up to the screens and starts running a few diagnostics on your systems, “sit still for me for just a minute,” he situates one of the screens over your head, flipping one of the switches and slowly moving it over the length of your body before shifting it back to the side.

He leans over you for a second, adjusting the back of the chair so you can lean up a bit without having to risk straining your ribs again, his stethoscope dangling and taunting you. You can’t help but grab it, pulling him closer, one of his arms gripping the back of the chair to keep from falling on top of you, his face barely an inch from yours.

“Careful, sweetheart,” he mutters in warning, his voice deepening a bit as his other hand moves up to grip your wrist, “can’t be doin’ any of that while you’re hurt.”

You pull again, making his other hand dart up to grip the chair too, his jaw flexing as he lets out a slow exhale.

With a small pout, you trail your free hand up the back of his hair, “not even a little?”

His eyes darken, even behind his glasses, his lips brushing softly against yours before a chime sounds from the screens nearby.

He chuckles and gives you a light pec on the lips, “scan’s ready, babe. Gotta let me go so I can read it.”

You roll your eyes and reluctantly release him, a light smirk growing along his features as he shakes his head and turns his attention to the screens, “you’re no fun.”

He quirks a brow without looking away from the test results, running his hand along to scroll through whatever it shows, “I’ll remember you said that when you’re all healed, sweetheart.”

“Oh really?”

He chuckles again, a light blush coloring his cheeks, “gotta get you feelin’ better first, then I guess you’ll find out for yourself.”

You grin back at him, “I’ll hold you to that, doc.”

“I bet you will,” his smile falters, tapping along the screen a few times before letting out a sigh and rubbing his hand along his jaw.

You manage to sit up a bit more, “what’s that look for?”

He shifts the screen to face you, a list of system alerts flashing along the scan of your body, “didn’t think to mention any of that?”

** Vik POV: **

The scans populate in a little at a time, takin’ a bit longer than usual, but when they do… my smile drops and I gotta recheck ‘em just to make sure nothin’ came up wrong.

She sits up straighter in the chair, “what’s that look for?”

I’m sure she’s got an explanation, better be a damn good one too. I turn the screen to face her, showin’ the list of system alerts, “didn’t think to mention any of that?”

Her brows furrow as she leans in to get a closer look, “Vik, I’m still not used to these upgrades. Had to turn the shit off while we were on the gig, just forgot to switch it back on I guess,” she sits back and rubs a hand over her head, “how bad is it?”

I stay silent for a minute, restin’ my hands on my hips while I try to figure out whether I think she’s bein’ fully honest with me. Had way too many mercs come in tryin’a hide shit, don’t see her doin’ that… got no reason to, but still…

“Vik?” She looks up at me with those beautiful eyes, worry written plain and simple across her face, “you don’t think I was tryin’ to hide that do you?”

I sigh and shake my head, sittin’ on my stool and scootin’ in close to hold her hand, “no, sweetheart, I don’t. But you gotta take better care of yourself, yeah? I can fix all this shit, but promise me,” I cup a hand along her face, makin’ her meet my eyes, “promise me you’ll keep a better eye on this shit, okay?”

She nods.

Need to hear it though, just to put myself at ease, “tell me, babe.”

“I promise,” she rolls her eyes, grinnin’ at me all playful when I tuck my knuckles under her chin again.

“That’s my girl,” I press a gentle kiss to her lips before standin’ back up to look at the screens again, “now about these ribs.”

“Just bruised, right?”

I give a short laugh and take another deep breath, wonderin’ what the hell I got myself into with this woman, “no, sweetheart. Definitely not just bruised. You fractured 3 of ‘em.”

“What the fuck?” She leans up tryin’a peek at the screens, “you serious??”

“The hell did you get into out there, love?”

She sighs and chews at her bottom lip for a second before glancin’ back up at me, “might’ve been a metal pipe involved.”

“Sweetheart…” I run a hand down over my face and sit down on the stool again, “I’m gonna ask you somethin’ and I need you to be honest with me, yeah?”

She quirks a brow but nods slowly, eyes searchin’ mine.

“Do you really want out or are you just sayin’ it to make me happy?” She opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off by raisin’ my hand a bit, “’cuz I need to know what to expect. I’m not leavin’ either way, alright? I just… I need to know if this is temporary or if I just gotta learn to live with it.”

She tries to scoot up but clutches at her ribs, makin’ me dart forward to help ease her back down, her hand findin’ mine and givin’ it a squeeze, “Vik, I wanted out before we even met. Promise.”

“Why don’t you just leave then?” I kiss her knuckles and hold her hand close, “could walk away now, not worry about it again.”

Her eyes soften, shoulders slumpin’ a bit, “I can’t leave Jackie and V high and dry like that. I promised to at least see these last few gigs through, might even just be the one before it gets called even with this client.”

“And what if you get hurt worse on the next one?” I lower my eyes and bite back the ache in my throat at just the thought, “said it’s a big one comin’ up, what if somethin’ happens that I can’t fix?”

She reaches out to run her fingers through my hair, “I’ve been through a lot, Vik. Think maybe you try to block out what exactly I do for a living because it’s me and not just some merc passin’ through the clinic, but that’s what I am, what I’ve always been. Don’t plan to be for much longer, but…” she tugs my hair lightly, coaxin’ me to look up and meet her eyes, “I’ve delt with enough to know how to handle myself. Not that easy to get of me.”

I give her a soft nod and try to smile, pressin’ another kiss to her knuckles and lingerin’ there for a minute, mutterin’ against her skin, “just remember… said you wouldn’t break my heart, love.”

She squeezes my hand in return, “I’ll come back in one piece again, banged up at most. Then I’ll be done and can quit worryin’ about it, babe. I promise.”

“I’m gonna have to hold you to that…” I squeeze her hand again and give her knuckles one last kiss before standin’, leanin’ over to kiss her forehead and givin’ her a genuine smile as I glance back to the screens, “so… ‘bout these ribs.”

“Thinkin’ we should just upgrade them?”

“Well,” I rub my hand along the length of my jaw, feelin’ the stubble startin’ to grow there, “would make me feel better about your next gig for sure, but that’s up to you, love. Speeds up the healin’ process to next to nothin’, too.”

“Fuck it,” she shrugs, leanin’ her head back against the chair, “let’s do it, doc.”

\----

** Your POV: **

The procedure goes well, which you knew it would. Vik is great at what he does, and slipped right into his professional attitude, getting things done quick and painless for you.

“Alright, sweetheart,” he offers a hand to help you sit up, “lemme know if anything hurts, just take it slow and feel through it.”

You sit upright, a dull ache still residing along your skin, but the ribs themselves felt normal, maybe even better than before.

He watches over you as you slip off the chair, standing and slowly walking around a bit before stretching and leaning side to side, “feels great, doc.”

“Good,” he nods, motioning for you to stand in front of him as his hands move to feel along each individual rib, “ended up replacin’ four of ‘em endin’ right,” he touches a ticklish spot making you flinch a bit, “right here. You ticklish, sweetheart?”

You clear your throat and glance around to look for your shirt, suddenly feeling a bit exposed in your bra from the operation, “not at all, babe, don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He chuckles and reaches behind him, tossing you your shirt with a sarcastic roll of his eyes, “whatever you say, love. Misty should be comin’ in soon, sure she wouldn’t mind grabbin’ you somethin’ to eat if you’re gettin’ hungry.”

“You need to eat too,” you remind him, slipping your shirt over your heart and smirking as you just barely catch his eyes trailing over you, “weren’t you the one saying I needed to behave?”

He smirks back, and rummages through one of his drawers, pulling out two pill bottles, “gonna need to take one of these each in the mornin’, and another each at night, got it?”

“Yes, sir,” you playfully nudge his arm, “might need reminin’ though, could be easier just to stay at my place, make sure I take them.”

He quirks a brow, the edge of his lips twitching up as he rattles out the two pills into his palm, offering it to you, “that so?”

You take them and shrug, snagging a bottle of water from his desk, “just seems like the responsible thing to do, I’m awful at remembering to take pills, doc.”

His grin broadens, arm snaking around your waist, “won’t get tired of me bein’ around so much?”

“You can stay as long as you want, babe,” you wash the pills down with a swig of water, letting him take the bottle from you to toss aside as he caresses your face, “kinda got used to having you there, sleep better with you for some reason.”

“Oh yeah?” he leans in closer, voice lowering both in volume and deepening, “better be careful tellin’ me that, might not get me to leave.”

You rest your hands along his chest, tucking one beneath the edge of his shirt to feel his skin prickle slightly, “sounds good to me, babe.”

He tucks his knuckles under your chin, brushing his thumb along your bottom lip, “have to swing by my place and pick up a few things after work, if that’s alright by you?”

You entire face lights up in a broad grin, “really?”

He half chuckles, pulling you in for a gentle but deep kiss, his hand moving along your jaw to pull you in harder when you tug at his shirt collar. With a light groan he parts from you, his pulse picking up already, “careful there, sweetheart. Still got a little healin’ to do.”

“Fiiinnneeee,” you groan, drawing it out with a drip of sarcasm, earning another short laugh from Vik.

He checks the time and taps his hand on your ass lightly, “got my first client comin’ in soon, love, why don’t you head up front and see if Misty’s hungry too, yeah?”

You pull him back in for another kiss before parting and reluctantly moving towards the door, adding a little extra sway to your hips.

“Fuckin’ watch yourself, sweetheart,” he warns again, pointing a finger at you when you glance innocently over your shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

** Vik POV: **

My client walks in a few minutes later, smirk plastered across his face, real ‘fuck-boy’ look about him but that’s not really my problem or my business, just here to do my job so I motion him over to the closest operating chair, “what can I do for ya today?”

“You uh,” he jerks his thumb over his shoulder, nodding towards the door as he steps toward the chair, “you get a new girl out front?”

I chuckle and shake my head, “don’t let her hear you sayin’ that. But no, she’s just visiting for the day, not on payroll.”

“She’s a fiery one isn’t she,” he flops down on the seat and looks over to me, “hey, you know if she’s seein’ anyone?”

I quirk a brow without lookin’ away from the screen, waitin’ for his readings to come up after he hooked up to the system, “why don’t you ask her yourself, kid?”

“Tried,” he sighs, runnin’ a hand back through his hair, “she just kinda laughed and told me I needed to stay in my lane. The fuck does that even mean?”

Can’t help but chuckle again, “trust me, kid, you don’t wanna bark up that tree.”

“I **_really_** do though,” he rubs his hands together, smirk growin’ wider, “bet I could take him, whoever she’s dating. Gotta be dating someone, right?”

I bite back my own grin, jaw flexin’ a bit as he drones on, “alright, think that’s enough. Let’s get to why you came in, yeah?”

“Right,” he waves a hand vaguely around his face, “optics, wanna get ‘em upgraded.”

I dive into the usual business, goin’ on about the different models and such before he makes his pick, gettin’ him set up and quickly shiftin’ from amused to annoyed. His comments about her startin’ to eat at me, makin’ me crack my knuckles a bit, drawin’ his attention as he sits upright to test out the new view his upgrades earned him.

“All done, kid,” I kick my stool across the room back towards my table, wantin’ to get this punk out of my clinic as soon as possible, “should be good to go, Misty will get you set up with some medicine, make sure you don’t reject the upgrades.”

“Great,” he hops off the chair and glances around, seemin’ pretty pleased with himself, a pep to his step as he strides over by my desk, standin’ up a bit straighter like he’s sizin’ himself up next to me when I quirk my brow at him, “so uh, you know that girl right?”

“Could say that,” I nod, crossin’ my arms, tryin’a keep from rockin’ this kid’s jaw.

“Got any advice on askin’ her out?”

“Kid,” I shake my head and take a deep breath, “gonna say this once, alright? Leave it alone. Trust me.”

“Why would I-“

There’s a knock at the door, cuttin’ him off mid-sentence and pretty sure savin’ his ass before he had a chance to say anything too stupid.

“Come in,” I call out, hopin’ this punk will take the hint and leave already.

‘Course she comes waltzin’ in, that beautiful smile across her face as she holds up a bag of food, “not interrupting am I?”

“Not at all, sweet cheeks,” punk ass kid pipes up, grinnin’ from ear to ear, his eyes trailin’ over her, damn near makin’ my blood boil as I try to focus on only her.

She ignores him entirely, walkin’ up to me and settin’ the food on the desk, “you’ve got a few minutes before your next client, need to make sure you eat.”

“Why don’t you come grab a bite with me, hun?” Kid speaks up again, his voice like goddamn nails grating along my skull, “could show you a really nice place, they got-“

“Pass,” she rolls her eyes, voice flat and annoyed as she avoids lookin’ at him entirely.

“Aw c’mon,” he moves in closer, lookin’ her up and down again, “didn’t even give me a chance to tell you where I’d take you.”

“Alright,” she sighs, finally facin’ him with her brow raised expectantly, “well? I’m waiting.”

“Well, uh,” he stammers a bit, makin’ me bite back a smirk, “there’s this place in the nice side of town, got big fountains, fish tanks everywhere, real fish in ‘em, too. Got the best calamari you’ve ever had, doll-face, you’d love it, I promise.”

“Really?” She nods softly, “yeah, that actually sounds pretty nice…”

I glance between the two of ‘em, seein’ his eyes light up before she turns to face me, takin’ a step closer and slidin’ her hands up the front of my chest as she presses her body against me. My arm snaking around her waist to hold her close as she gives me that sexy fuckin’ smirk of hers, “why don’t we go there sometime, babe? It sounds really nice.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” I coo back her, my heart poundin’ in my chest, damn near fuckin’ ecstatic as the fuck-boy punk loses his shit nearby, stammerin’ like an idiot.

“I uh,” he takes a step back when I glance over to him, “I didn’t mean anything by it, doc, I just uh…” he clears his throat and jerks his thumb back over his shoulder, “I’m gonna go, thanks for the um,” he motions to his eyes and nods awkwardly, turnin’ to leave and trippin’ over his own feet on the way out.

She giggles and shakes her head, my eyes landin’ on her with a smirk of my own as I grip along her waist, “you’re so damn sexy, you know that?”

“Oh really?” She quirks a brow and arches against me, one of her hands slidin’ up the side of my neck to tangle in the back of my hair, “why’s that, babe?”

“Wanted to deck that guy,” I move one hand to caress her face along her jaw, eyes lingerin’ on those beautiful lips of hers, “listenin’ to him talk about you drove me up the fuckin’ wall. Tried stayin’ all professional, but was close to losin’ my shit. Then you walk in here,” I lean in closer, my lips almost brushin’ against hers, “pressin’ up against me like that, showin’ him who you belong to…”

“And who do I belong to, doc?” She’s got that cocky, playful smirk tuggin’ across her features, and I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on in my life.

I let out a chuckle, almost a groan as I coax her head back and to the side a bit, lettin’ me whisper along her ear, “you’re all mine, sweetheart.”

“Yeah?”

I hum and feel her arch into me again, one of her hands grippin’ the collar of my shirt, “why don’t you tell me, babe?”

Can feel her heart pickin’ up, or maybe it’s just mine, but she grips the back of my hair and nips at my jaw before I feel her breath tickle along my own ear, sendin’ a shiver up my back, “all yours, Vik.”

I let out a deep breath I didn’t realize I was even holdin’, pullin’ back enough to press my lips to hers, not quite expectin’ what follows as my back meets the fuckin’ wall.

I take a second to cup her face, breath bein’ knocked outta me for a second, her sexy goddamn smirk makin’ me groan as she presses up against me again for another deep kiss.

My hands slide down over her body, grippin’ her ass, coaxin’ a moan from her lips… I shift and grip again, pullin’ her up so her legs wrap around my waist, figurin’ it’s her turn to get pressed up against the wall.

Been thinkin’ about this since the first time she was in my clinic, havin’ her legs around me like this, pinned between me and the tile there.

My hips roll on their own, my body respondin’ to her without me even tellin’ it to, earnin’ another moan from her, damn near killin’ me.

“Sweetheart…” I mutter against her lips, pullin’ back just enough to look her in the eyes, “fuck, don’t got time enough for this.”

She gives a short laugh and nods, her hands runnin’ up the back of my hair as she draws her bottom lip briefly between her teeth, lettin’ it slide out with a sigh, “I know, Vik. Couldn’t help myself…”

I grin and give her another kiss, softer this time before I set her back down, her arms slidin’ up to hitch around my neck, “got another client comin’ in, love… need to calm down ‘fore they get here.”

She nods and reluctantly lets me pull away, castin’ a warning glance back at me when I smack her ass.

“Thanks for the food, sweetheart,” I call after her, chucklin’ to myself and takin’ a seat on my stool, workin’ hard to think about anything other than those goddamn sounds she makes…

Turn on a fight, hopin’ to distract myself while I eat, hearin’ her and Misty laugh a bit upfront and makin’ me smile, glad they get along but fuck if it doesn’t just make my mind wonder back to how bad I want the day to be over… how bad I wanna be done with clients so I can get her back home… have her all to myself…

‘Specially now that we got those ribs replaced and she’s healin’ up nice. Might actually be able to finish what she was startin’ in here.

I shake my head and adjust my pants, turnin’ up the volume on the fight and chewin’ along the inside of my lip.

Fuck, today is drag by…


	20. Chapter 20

To everyone waiting on an update I'm sorry it's taking so long, those who follow me on tumblr already know but I'm posting here as well. Unfortunately I just started the process of divorce so the stories have taken a back seat, I'm not abandoning them, but life is a little rough at the moment. Thank you to everyone for being so patient with me and I'll return when I can.


End file.
